Albus Potter and The Magic Stealer
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: When Albus starts school at Hogwarts everything is great he is learning the spells quicker than before and he makes a lot of friends. But when Albus gets his magic stolen from an ancient evil wizard everything changes. Albus must learn to live life without magic and help his friends kill the magic stealer without magic.
1. Chapter 1: Dinner with the Potters

Chapter 1: Dinner with the Potters

"It's very simple," Ginny told her middle son, Albus. "You just tap your frog on the back twice with your wand, then tap him one more and say Vera Verto."

Albus gives his mother a tired look. "It's not gana work! We've been trying this all week, and I still haven't gotten it! I think I'm just stupid or something."

"You're not stupid, Albus. " Ginny reassured her son. "Sweetie, I know you can do this. You just need to believe in yourself like I do."

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Al, please just try once more." Ginny pled. "Relax, take a deep breath and try again."

Albus did as his mother said he took a deep breathe. Then he tapped the frog twice on the back. Then tapped him again.

"Vera Verto" Albus said.

a light blue mist, shot out of Albus`s wand. Albus`s eyes widen with excitement, this had never happen before. The mist surrounded the frog and as the mist cleared, in the place of the frog was a clear goblet.

"It worked!" Albus shouted with joy.

Ginny hugged Albus. "I knew you could do it! I`m so proud of you!"

Just then they hear the front door creek open. Albus grabbed the goblet and ran to the door.

"Dad! Dad!" Albus called excitedly. "Guess what I did?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"I turned Mr. Froggles into to a goblet!" he said waving the goblet in the air.

"That's great, Al! I`m so proud of you!" Harry told him. Harry scooped up Albus in his arms and kissed him on his head. Albus smiled.

Then Albus`s eyes widened. "Wait is Mr. Froggle gana be like this forever?!" Albus asked. Looking back at his mom than at his dad with panicked look on his face.

Ginny and Harry laughed.

"Don't worry, he`ll be fine." Ginny smiled.

"Give me him, I`ll turn him back for you." Harry said putting out her hand.

Albus handed the goblet to his father. Harry takes his wand out of his suitcase, then tapped the left side of the glass with his wand, then the right side. Then he tapped the top of the glass.

"Surba Forma." Harry said.

A purple light bursts out of Harry`s wand. Then the goblet turned back into a frog.

Albus smiled as he sees his friend again. The frog jumps onto Albus`s shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Albus smiled.

Albus ran up the stairs and into his room to play with his pet.

"I'm worried about him, harry." Ginny confessed walking back to the living room.

"Worried? Why? "Harry asked. "He learned four spells before even stepping foot in a wizarding school."

"But James had learned 20 spell before he went to Hogwarts and Lily is only eight and has learned 9 spells already. School starts tomorrow I'm worried he`ll fall behind. And the professors may not be as patient with him as we are."

"He`ll be fine." Harry reassured her. "I didn't know one spell when I started Hogwarts."

"Yes but once you started it came easy to you. We've been training Albus since he was five and it still seems so hard for him."

Harry thinks for a moment. She was right, as usual.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Harry asked.

"Maybe we should hold back on the schooling for a year." Ginny suggested.

"You can't do that to him. He has been looking forward to going to Hogwarts all year, he`ll be crushed."

Ginny sighed. "I know but I don't want him to be made fun of or get more discouraged because of his lack of skill." Ginny is silent for a moment. "I got it! How about this, you call Headmaster McGonagall and see if maybe she could put him with some really good professors who will take it slow with him and maybe even give him private lessons. I mean your Harry Potter you saved the wizarding world you deserve a favor or two."

"We all saved the wizarding world, not just me." Harry commented. "I don't understand why I get all the credit."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. If we don't care you shouldn't care. But I really think we should try this idea. Who could say no to you?"

"I`ll try but I'm not making any promises." Harry replied.

Ginny smiles. "Thank you." Then kisses Harry`s cheek.

Ginny and Harry get dinner ready in the kitchen. As the kids where doing various things in the living room. Lily was coloring and Albus was trying to turn Mr. Froggles into a goblet again to show James.

Lily was the youngest of the three potter children. Lily is kind, outgoing, creative and very smart for her age. Lily had long straight orange hair, pale skin, brown eyes and freckles on her face cheeks. Lily wore a pink dress white a huge white bunny on it and pink girly sneakers. Lily enjoyed bugging her brothers, But Albus got along better with Lily then with his older brother, James. James was 13 years old. He was stereotypical idiotic jock. He always boasted about his abilities. James loved to pull pranks on the smart kids and the teachers he doesn't like at school. James was very gifted when it came to magic, it came so easily to him, and he didn't even have to try. He enjoyed making his brother fell like crap and also testing his pranks on Albus. James had white skin, flat black hair, green eyes and wore rectangular framed glasses. James was built like a football player, he loved to run and play quttich with his friends. Albus Potter was 11 years old. Albus was short for his age, he had messy black hair, brown eyes and white skin. He was the more mature out of his siblings, even if he wasn't the smartest. He had a big heart and loved spending time with his friends Ethan Lynn and Rose Weasley, who lived next door and across the street.

Albus tapped the back of his frog with his wand twice.

"Vera Verto." Albus said with confidence. But nothing happened. James smirked. Albus tried the spell again. Same result. Then again, same result again.

"Ha I knew you were lying." James laughed. "You're so pathetic. I learned this spell in an hour you've been working on this for a month and you still can't do it!"

"Yes I can!" Albus shouted.

Albus tried the spell once more, this time a yellow mist appeared around the frog. Albus smiled, but when the mist cleared Mr. Froggles was a weird combination between a frog and a cup.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" James laughed. James takes the cup frog out of his brother`s hand. James looked it up and down.

"You know you would have been better off if you were a squib. " James told Albus. "At least then you would know you were pathetic and just stop trying. "

"James, what did your parents tell you about being nice to your brother?" a familiar voice said from the doorway. The three kids look toward the voice, and there was Teddy Lupin standing in the doorway.

"Teddy!" Lily and Albus shout excitedly. The two immediately jumped to their feet, and ran to hug Teddy.

James rolled his eyes. James didn't like Teddy much. He always thought Teddy was self-centered and arrogant. But really he was jealous of Teddy and how everyone including Harry and Ginny adored him. Albus on the other hand idolized Teddy. When Albus was a kid Teddy always used to play with him and teach him fun new games. He always treated Albus like a brother and protected him when he was scared. In addition, Teddy knew so many amazing spells that they didn't even teach at Hogwarts. Teddy loved to read and learned a lot from all the books he read. Teddy`s parents were Nyphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Both Teddy`s parents died in the battle of Hogwarts when Teddy wasn't even a year old. After his parent`s death he was put in the care of his grandmother. Harry, Teddy`s god father, and Ginny used to help Teddy`s Grandmother out by babysitting Teddy for her while she was at work (before Ginny and harry were married). Ginny and Harry became very close to Teddy throughout the years, they treat him as if he was their own son. Teddy really looked up to Harry and admired him and goes to him any time he needs help. Teddy has messy short blue hair, brown eyes and white skin color. Teddy is a Metamorphmagus like his mother, hence the blue hair. Being a Metamorphmagus simple means you can change your appearance without a polo juice potion. He wore a red long sleeve flannel shirt, dark blue jeans, converse and a small black jacket. On his back was brown and black backpack.

"Look at you both, you have to be at least 2 feet taller than the last time I saw you two." Teddy commented.

"How was your trip to the US?" Albus asked Teddy excitedly.

"It was great! We went to this muggle amusement park called Disney World. It was so fun! Victorie, her father and I went on this huge roller coaster, I can't remember what it was called, but it was wicked fast. Victorie`s dad nearly hurled."

Lily and Albus giggled.

"Then later we saw this amazing fire work show. " Teddy continued. "When the fireworks exploded they spelt out words and showed pictures. I never thought a muggle park could be so much fun."

"Did you bring us presents?" lily inquired.

Albus slapped Lily`s arm. You can't just ask that! It's so rude! Albus thought.

"Of course I did!" Teddy replied.

Lily smiled wide. Teddy takes off his red and yellow backpack and looks for the presents. He then pulled out a fair skinned doll with long red hair and blue eyes wearing a gold crown and a pink ball gown. He hands the doll to Lily.

"Hey it looks like me!" Lily said happily.

"The lady in the store said the doll is supposed to be a mermaid princess from a muggle movie called The Little Mermaid." Teddy told Lily.

Lily looks at the doll`s legs confused. "How can she be a mermaid if she has legs?"

"That's what I asked the lady and she just laughed at me for some reason." Teddy shrugged.

"Don't you have something to say, Lily?" Albus commented.

"Oh yeah! Thank you Teddy!"

Lily ran to Teddy and hugged him.

"Anything for you guys." Teddy told her.

Teddy reaches into his bag again, this time pulling out a quttich helmet with the words "The brawlers" on the side of the helmet. The helmet was green and the worlds were in orange.

"James, I got this for you. " Teddy said. "The Florida Brawlers is still your favorite team right?"

James scoffed. "The brawlers are so lame now. I wouldn't be caught dead watching one of their game. Let alone wearing there stupid helmet."

"If you don't like the brawlers, then how come you told dad you wanted to go to Florida to see one of their games?" Lily questioned.

James gave his sister a death stare look.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "And for Albus…" Teddy reached into his bag once more and pulled out two thick books. "I got you these."

the book on top`s cover read: A history of the First Wizarding War. Albus found War stories very interesting. Although his father didn't talk much about his experience in the battle of Hogwarts. Ron loved to tell stories about their adventures. Albus would always ask a million questions and Ron loved it cause he got to feel like he was a celebrity. Ron usually made himself seem braver than he was, but the story was still there. Albus hugged Teddy.

"Thanks." Albus replied.

"Don't forget about the second one. I think you`d really like it." Teddy told him.

Albus put the war book on the ground and read the title of the second book: The Life of Alan Green. Who the heck is that? Albus thought. He turned the book over and read the summary on the back. The book was about an apparent famous wizard who struggled to be able to do magic as a kid but then worked very hard and become a hero. Albus smiled. Maybe that means there's hope for me. Albus thought.

Before Albus could say anything Ginny entered the doorway of the living room.

"Dinner is ready, kids." Ginny told them. She started to walk back to the kitchen, then turned back to the kids.

"Teddy!" Ginny exclaimed with joy. "When did you get here?"

Teddy shrugged. "I don't know like 20 minutes ago. Harry let me in."

Ginny ran over to Teddy and hugged him. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Ginny."

"How was your trip?" Ginny asked.

"it was great!"

"Why don't you eat with us tonight? You can tell us all about your trip over dinner." Ginny asked. "Were having steak."

"Yeah sounds good." Teddy smiled.

The three kids rush into the kitchen and to the dinner table. Steak, Albus`s favorite. Ginny cuts a piece of steak into small pieces for Lily. Albus picked the juiciest steak and places it on his plate. Albus he starts to cut the steak into smaller pieces. Then starts to eat.

"Albus Severus! You know we don't eat dinner until everyone is at the table." Ginny yelled at Albus.

Albus looks around the table and realized his father wasn't there. He looked around him then saw Harry on the phone in the hallway.

"Ugh! But mom I'm so hungry!" Albus complained.

"You're waiting."

Albus watched as his father paced back and forth. Rubbing his forehead as if he were stressed. Albus wondered who he was talking to. And what was going on?

"So Teddy are you excited to be graduating this year?" Ginny asked trying to strike a conversation.

"Yeah I can't wait. I`m so done with Hogwarts."

"I thought you liked Hogwarts?" Ginny said.

"I did but it's been 8 years of going to this place. I`m ready to move on."

"Teddy guess what?!" Albus called.

Teddy looked over to Albus. "What?"

"I`m starting at Hogwarts this year!" Albus bragged.

"Oh that's-" Teddy started.

"Teddy doesn't care, Albus. No one does, not even wants you there." James told Abu's.

"James, don't start now!" Ginny yelled at James.

"Teddy`s my friend, of course he`d care!" Albus protested.

"He`s like family he`s only nice to you cause he has to." James argued.

"James!" Ginny yelled. "Stop being mean to your brother!'

The five of them sit down at the dinner tables. Harry re-entered the kitchen and sits down with the family.

"Who was on the phone, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Oh just someone from work." Harry replied taking a steak from the pile for himself.

"Did something bad happen?" Albus asked.

"No of course not. It was just….they need me to work late tomorrow."

Albus could tell he was lying by the tone of his voice.

"Hey Harry, did you see the quidditch match on WBBC yesterdays?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah it was unbelievable!" Harry boast. "I didn't think it was possible to catch a snitch only 30 minutes into the game!"

"I know!" Teddy agreed. "That Johnson kid is going down in history."

After dinner Albus`s two best friends Rose and Ethan showed up at the house.

"Hey you guys!" Albus said upon answering the door.

"Hey me and rose. We're getting bored playing video games at my house so we decided to see what you were doing."

Rose slaps Ethan`s arm. "You're so rude! You can't just say that!"

"Well it's true." Ethan argued.

"But you can't say that." Rose repeated.

Rose and Ethan lived across the street from the Potter`s home. Rose is the daughter of Hermione and Ron. Rose had white skin, long curly orange hair and brown eyes. She wore a green sweater, blue jeans and a pink puffy winter coat. She recently started wearing a gold necklace with a silver heart at the end of it everyday. Albus and Rose`s grandfather, Arthur Weasley, gave to her. Rose and Arthur were very close they both enjoyed learning and loved to watch movies together. Rose is very smart like her mother and kind. Ethan had brown hair that was flipped in the front and blue eyes, he had white skin and wore a red jacket, jeans and black sneakers. Rose and Albus have been friends since birth, and they had been friends with Ethan since we were eight. Ethan and Rose are the same age as Albus. Ethan had moved to Gardner Valley, where Rose and I both live, after his parents split up for a reason unknown to the three kids. Ethan`s father was born into a pure blood family and Ethan`s mother was a muggle born. Maybe they split up because of that. After the split up Ethan and his father moved in with Ethan`s grandma. Ethan used to be very shy when Albus and Rose first met him, but after a while we got to see that he was an outgoing, fun, and strong spirited guy.

"Relax rose, it fine. Do guys wana go play Dragon Slayer in the backyard?"

"Yeah!" Rose and Ethan both said at the same time.

The three kids run outside to play.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something." Teddy told Harry and Ginny, as he helped clean up the kitchen after dinner."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I saw something in the woods across from my house. Victorie had dropped me off in front of my house and across the street in the woods I saw a man. He looked maybe about 30 years old. But he dressed like he was from Sir Nicholas`s time."

"Teddy it was probably just a ghost." Ginny told him.

"No it wasn't a ghost! It wasn't transparent, and its clothes and body had color in it."

"What did the man look like?" Harry asked.

"He had long wavy blonde hair and green eyes. He was a white man and was short." Teddy answered.

"We got a report at the ministry of a guy who fit that description. He was stealing an old lady`s magic. He too was dressed like he was from other time. We are almost certain he is one of the legendary magic stealers."

"But they were killed many years ago. Weren't they?" Teddy questioned.

"That's what we thought too. But who else could it be there is only two wizards in history, who had ever had the ability to steal another wizards magic."

"This is very bad." Ginny said. "Last time this happened all the victims never regained their magic back."


	2. Chapter 2: The Hogwart Express

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! Its morning it's time for me to go to Hogwarts!" Albus shouted excitedly rushing into his parent`s bedroom. Albus rushed to the lamp by his father`s bedside and turned the lamp on. "Come on you guys, I don't want to be late! Come on! Come on!" He shouted as he jumped up and down with excitement.

Harry sat up and rubbed his green eyes. He reached for his black round framed glasses on the night stand to his left then puts them on.

"What is it, Al? What's wrong?" He asked Albus with a tired tone.

Albus sighed annoyed he had to waste time repeating himself.

"Its morning, Dad, and not just any morning! It's the morning I get to go to Hogwarts! Come on let's eat and get to King`s cross as soon as possible!"

Harry laughed. "King`s Cross is right down the road. It's almost impossible for you to miss the train." Harry got out of bed and started looking through the wooden dresser for something to wear.

"Still everyone has to get ready." Albus replied. He said the word "everyone" with exhaustion.

"Alright, go wake up Lily and James." Harry told Albus. "I`ll wake up your mother then get breakfast ready, Ok?"

Albus nodded then rushed out of the bedroom, up the stairs and into the room him and James shared. The room was huge with dark blue wallpaper and photos of famous quttich players and wizarding bands all over the wall. There were two beds in front of the wall when you walked in. On the left wall was a computer and to the right of it a wooden wardrobe. On the right wall was a bunch of quttich stuff, brooms, helmets, gloves next to that was a wooden dresser. Albus ran to James`s bed and start jumping on his bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, James! Wake up!" Albus yelled.

James sat up his black hair sticking up in different directions. He reaches for his black square framed glasses put them on over his green eyes.

"Ugh…why do you do this every morning?" James asked, mad he had to get up.

"Cause it annoys you." Albus answered. "Plus you're a heavy sleeper, this is the only way to get you up. " James got out of bed and walked to his dresser looking for an outfit.

"James can you wake up Lily?" Albus asked. "I still have to pack some stuff." Things that Albus didn't want his brother to see him packing, knowing he would tease me.

James smiled. "And by "stuff" do you mean your dog stuffed animal, your night light and your girly journal mom gave you."

"No! I'm not bringing any of that stuff!" Albus yelled. "That stuffs for babies!"

"Oh of course. That's why you cried when you thought you lost that stuffed dog you always sleep with yesterday."

Albus tried to push James hard, but James just stood there unmoved.

"Ha ha! You`re such a loser, Al. You are going to be eaten alive at Hogwarts."

Albus glared at his older brother. "Well…..well you're a four eyes!"

James snickered. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

James walked out of the room and into Lily`s room.

Harry was still cooking breakfast downstairs, as James and Albus checked their bags upstairs, making sure they had everything.

In the upstairs bathroom Ginny was braiding Lily`s auburn hair.

"Breakfast is ready!" Harry yelled up from the bottom of the stairs. The three kids rushed down the stairs. As they raced into the hallway to the kitchen, James pushed Albus into the wall.

"James! I saw that!" Ginny yelled from behind.

James quickly looks back then continued to run to the kitchen, ignoring his mom.

Albus rubbed his arm, looking as if he was hurt.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Ginny asked Albus looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess…" Albus replied, trying not to show weakness.

"Let me look at your arm." Ginny told him.

Albus rolled up my sleeve and showed his Mom his arm. There was a huge wound on his arm it was light red and black. James didn't know his own strength and Albus was constantly getting hurt because of it.

"You`ll be fine. I`ll fix it for you later. "She told him with a kind smile. "We`ll put some ice on it in the kitchen to help it for now.

Albus nodded. "Ok."

The mother and son walked into the kitchen and then to the fridge. Ginny got an ice pack from the freezer. She wrapped it in a paper towel then handed it Albus, who placed it on his wound. Albus and Ginny join the family at the table.

"What happened?" Harry asked looking at Albus`s arm.

"James pushed Albus into the wall again, and Albus got hurt again." Ginny told him. Her eyes on James as she spoke. She looked pretty mad.

"James! I told you a million times! Stop bullying your brother!" Harry yelled.

James avoided looking at Harry.

"I was just messing around with him." James replied. "Trying to have a little fun. I didn't even push him that hard."

"He is younger and weaker than you, James! You could really hurt him one day." Harry continued.

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever dad."

As Albus walked with his family, through King`s Cross with his family, he couldn't help but notice how many muggles were around them. He had never seen this many muggles in one place before. He had never even talked to one before, well besides the Dursleys. Albus wondered if all muggles acted the same and if they were really not so different from witches and wizards, like his dad told him. Albus dressed in a brown long sleeve shirt with a red and blue quttich jacket over it. The jacket had the last name Erickson on the back and the number 3. He also wore blue jeans and white sneakers. As the family made their way to Platform nine and three quarters, Albus spotted Hermione, Ron and their two kids Rose and Hugo. They were by one of the food stands, Hugo was buying a bunch of muggle treats he obviously can't buy in the wizarding world.

Albus tugged on his dad`s sleeve.

"Dad, can I go over and say hi to Rose?" Albus asked pointing to the Weasley.

"Why don't we all go over? I`d like to talk to Ron and Hermione about something." Harry suggested. Harry had been friends with Rose`s parents since he was 11. They were his best friends still to this day. They potters walked over to the Weasley family.

Harry and Ginny greeted Hermione and Ron. Albus and Lily greeted Rose and Hugo. Hugo was 6 years old, he was friends with Lily. But not as good friends as Albus and Rose were, Lily had a lot of friends and Hugo was 2 years younger than her. Hugo had flat orange hair and brown eyes. He wore a red shirt with a funny looking cartoon monster on it, light brown jean pants and sneakers.

"Hey, what do you think the common rooms are gana look like at Hogwarts?" Albus asked Rose excitedly.

"I bet they`ll look like common rooms that a princess would have. " Rose said before he could even answer. "With pretty old fashion Victorian furniture and big flowers and-"

"No no! Its gana look like a mansion living room, with black and white furniture and they`ll have Hippogriffs and satyrs that we could ride whenever we want."

"Mom, I see Jimmy over there," James told Ginny. "Can I walk to the train with him and his family?" James asked his parents.

"Yes that's fine." Ginny told him.

As James ran to catch up to his friend, he spotted Teddy making out with the Potter children`s cousin, Victorie. James eyes widen. James quickly hid behind one of the walls and spied on them. Victorie had beautiful long wavy blonde hair, white skin and brown eyes. Her skin was perfect. That day she wore a red sweater with a V on it that her grandmother made for her, jeans and converse. Victorie was the only one who could still look drop dead beautiful in one of Mrs. Weasley`s home made sweaters.

AUTHORS NOTE: I changed the Teddy and Victorie kissing scene a lot. I like the original scene but this goes better with my story.

Teddy reached into his suit case and took out a very small green shopping bag.

"I know its a little old fashion" Teddy told her. "But we've been friends since we were kids and…..were gana be graduating this year..." James had never herd Teddy sound this nervous in his life.

"And I've loved you for a really long time." Teddy continued. Then Teddy handed her the bag. Her hands maneuver through the bag. Then she pulled out a silver necklace with a diamond ring on the end. Victorie`s eyes widen with fear.

"It's not what you think," Teddy replied quickly. "It's a promise ring. I wanted you to know that I love you more than anything in the world and I will never hurt you or try to make you someone you're not."

Victorie started to cry. Then gave Teddy a big hug. "You are the sweetest boy I have ever met!" Victorie kissed him on the cheek.

"Will you help me put it on?" Teddy nodded. Victorie handed the necklace to teddy and turned her back to him. He placed the necklace around her neck. Then he kissed her.

James ran back to his family.

"You guys! Your never gana believe what I just saw!" James told them.

"What? What did you see?" Harry asked.

"I saw Victorie and Teddy snogging!" James told them. "Then he gave her a promise ring."

"Aww! How sweet!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Our little Teddy is growing up!" Ginny exclaimed trying not to cry.

James looks at them as if there all crazy. "Teddy is dating Victorie! Our cousin, Victorie!

Ginny laughed. "They have been dating for the past 2 years." Ginny told him. "How is this news to you, Sweetie?"

"What? Are you sure? I never seen them kissing before or acting all lovely dovey."

"Well obviously there not gana act all lovey dovey in front of the family." Ginny told him.

"Bill would have Teddy`s head. " Harry told James. "Remember When Victorie told them she was dating him, Bill banned Teddy from the house for a month. "

"Teddy still isn't allowed to step foot in her room." Ron added.

"And you guys are all ok with them dating?!" James asked surprised.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" Ginny asked.

"We treat teddy like family and he goes and dates our cousin!"

"Why are you so mad about this?" Ginny asked.

"He just wants Teddy to get in trouble!" Albus told his family.

"No I just don't want Victorie to get hurt." James lied. James really did only want to get Teddy in trouble.

Ginny laughed. "I think she`ll be fine. Teddy is a good kid."

The train blew its horn, a sign that the Hogwarts Express will be leaving soon. Something that Albus learned from the many times they came with Teddy and his grandmother to say good bye to him.

AUTHORS NOTE: I changed the epilogue scene from the deathly hallows a bit. I can't remember how this scene played out and I don't own the book. Also I wanted to add some stuff as well.*

As Albus walked toward the train It suddenly hit him that he never been away from home for more than a day before. What if I can't handle being his own for this long? Albus worried. What if James was mean to me and no one yelled at him or helped me? What if I'm not in any classes with my friends? What if I hate the food here? What if I don't make new friends? What if I need help who could I ask? What if I was put in Sylthryn house? That would be awful! None of my friends would like me anymore, they'd think I was bad. Everyone knows Sylthryn are evil. What if I'm bad and I don't know it? Albus Froze. Then pretended to tie his shoe so he could try to calm myself. Relax relax. You're worrying way too much! Your gana be fine. He told himself. I can't! If I get into Sylthryn?! That would ruin everything in one moment! Obviously the calming down thing wasn't working. I`d lose my friends, people will judge me, my family would be ashamed, and I would lose who I am and….

"Al, are you ok?" He herd his father ask him.

Albus looked up and there Harry was. His face slightly wrinkled, his hair full and combed back. He wore his classic round black glasses over his green eyes. He was dressed in a blue sweater, light brown pants and brown work boots.

"Dad, what if I was put into Sylthryn?" Albus asked his father.

"Then they will gain themselves an excellent new wizard." Harry smiled.

"But aren't sylthryn bad? Wouldn't you be ashamed?"

"Albus Severous Potter, you were named after two great Hogwarts headmasters one them was in Sylthryn house, and he was the bravest man I have ever met."

"But Dad, people usually think Sylthryn are bad. If I get into Sylthryn, people will judge me and think I'm someone I'm not. I'll lose my friends and-"

"If it really means that much to you, the hat does take your choice into consideration."

"It does?"

"It did for me. But Albus if people judge you based on something as meaning less as what house you're sorted into, they aren't people you want to be friends with anyway. The people who truly love you will love you no matter what. Do you understand?"

Albus shook his head yes. "Thanks, dad." Albus stood up and hugged his Dad.

"Come on, let's go catch up to the others." Harry said putting out his hand to Albus.

Albus took his hand and together they walked back to Ginny, Lily and James.

"Bye Mum. I love you." Ginny started to tear up. "I love you too." She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Mom! There are people here!" Albus complained. Ginny laughed and then kissed Albus on the head. Harry was saying good bye to James. He was giving him a talk about his bad behavior.

"You are the oldest you're supposed to be a good example to your brother and sister! Not the bad example you've been! You need to focus on school work and not these pranks. You're going to be taking your O.W.L`s this year, focus on that. If we hear your misbehaving anymore we are going to send you home."

"You are grana make us so proud, Albus. I know it." Ginny told Albus. "You're so smart and kind hearted. You have the makings of a hero."

Albus looked at his mother as if she were crazy. Mom smiled. "I'll see you at Christmas, sweetie." Mom told him. Then she turned to James and said her good byes to James.

"Good bye! I'll miss you." Lily cried dramatically hugging Albus.

"I`ll miss you too, Lily." He told her, patting her head.

"You're my favorite brother, Albus. Really you are! You're so caring and wise. Will you buy me some candy from Hogsmeat while you're at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"First years aren't allowed in Hogsmeat. Anyways why don't you just ask Mom and Dad they have candy at Devon place shopping center? "

"Mom and Dad think candy makes me hyper so they won't buy me candy anymore."

"Well they aren't wrong." Albus replied Lily looked at Albus with an angry look.

"Fine. I'll just get candy from James." Lily told him.

Lily then ran over to James and hugged him and pulled the same scam on him. Only he was stupid enough to believe her. Albus rolled his eyes. Then it was Harry`s turn to say good bye to Albus.

"Bye Al. I love you. "Harry said as he hugged him.

"I love you too, dad." Albus told him.

"I`ll See you soon, Ok?" Harry said holding back tears. Albus`s dad released him from his hug.

"I want to give you something." Harry said. Harry went through his left coat pocket then his right. Then took out a small blue box and hands it to Albus. Albus looks at the box and then up at his dad confused.

"What is it?" Albus asked.

"It's a surprise." Harry smirked. "Don't open it until you get to school. It's bigger than it looks and it's hard to get it back in there." Albus looked at his dad even more confused.

"I had given this to James on his first year," His Dad told him. "But he abused its power it so I took back. I have no use for this anymore and I always hoped one day I could pass this down to one of my kids. Use it wisely, Al. I'm trusting you. "

Albus nodded then carefully put the box into his suitcase.

The train`s horn blew again.

"You`d better go." Harry told me.

"Yeah, bye dad." Stepping on to the train behind him.

"Bye Al." Albus entered the train, in the first row on the train he saw Rose, sitting with Ethan. Rose waves to Albus to come sit with them. Then the three of them start to chat. As the train left the four of them waved to their families. Albus stared out the window and watched as his parents grow smaller and smaller in the distance.

Albus faced forward and the worries from before came back.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked Albus. Putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so." Albus replied.

"Aww! Little baby is sad he is away from mommy and daddy?" James Teased. James`s friend, Jimmy, Who was sitting with James in the seat to the left, started to laugh.

"You gana cry? You baby! Ha ha ha! "James taunted.

"Shut up James!" Albus yelled. "Or I'll- I'll…"

"What are you gana do tell mom? Mom isn't here."

James got out of his seat and walked over to Albus as he talked. "So I can do whatever I want and there is nothing you can do about it."

Albus breathe heavily, scared of what James might do. James being able to do whatever he wanted to him sounded like the ultimate hell.

James smiles evilly. "Ha ha ha ha. You are such a loser."

James waked back to his seat.

Albus, Ethan and Rose started to chat about how cool we thought Hogwarts would be.

"I`m gana be so cool when we get to Hogwarts." Ethan joined in. "I`m gana defeat everyone in dueling club and one day I'll save someone and I'll be a hero."

Rose and Albus rolled their eyes. Ever since Ethan`s mother left his family last summer Ethan had been on this hero kick. Albus and Rose suspect that Ethan thinks if he becomes a hero his mother will be so proud of him and then come back. Neither Rose nor Albus had the heart to tell him it probably wouldn't work.

James and his friend, Jimmy sat in the seats to the left of us, they talked quttich and talked pranks for this year. James was dressed in a white hoodie, blue jeans and white sneakers.

Suddenly there was thump! And a Errrrrr! As if someone was ripping part of the train off. Then they herd shrieking from the back of the train. The three 1st years jumped out of their seats and ran to James. Hoping if something bad happened James and his friend could protect them. They were both asleep. Which was the worst thing ever because James was an extremely heavy sleeper, as well as his friend, Jimmy. When Jimmy once slept over the house during the summer there was a huge loud hurricane all night and the two of them slept through the whole thing.

"James! James!" Albus yelled hoping by some miracle he`d wake up. Shaking his brother. "James! Wake up! Wake up!" They hopelessly tried to wake up Jimmy as well but he wouldn't wake either.

They herd crashes from the back, then more screaming and spells being shouted.

"What are we going to do?" Rose cried.

"Uh…" Ethan said.

"Teddy and Victorie!" Albus shouted.

"I was just about to say that!" Ethan commented.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" rose exclaimed. "They`ll help us for sure."

The children herd more screaming.

"Come on we gatta find them fast!" Albus told them.

Albus and his friends ran toward the back of the train. Frantically checking each seat they passed.

"Wait what do Teddy and Victorie look like again?" Ethan asked.

"I found Victorie!" Albus yelled. Rose and Ethan speed over to Albus.

"What's going on?" Victorie asked Albus worried.

"Didn't you hear the screaming?" Albus asked frantically. "Someone broke on to the train and-"

Victorie laughed. "Relax it's probably just the girls going gaga over Igor Krum. "

"But we herd crashing sounds. "Rose told Teddy.

"And something that sounded like metal being ripped." Ethan said.

"wait, where`s Teddy and Bethany?" I asked. "Don't you always sit together?"

"Bethany went to tell her brother something and Teddy went to the restroom. When they comes back I'll ask them if they saw anything." Victorie told us.

"Can we stay with you till they comes back." Rose asked sacredly.

"Aw! Of course." Victorie exclaimed. Rose and I jump on to the seat next to Victorie. Ethan stands with his arms crossed, acting as if he weren't scaried. Rose hugs Victorie`s right arm tightly.

"Don't worry, Rose." Victorie told Rose as she stroked Rose`s head. "I`m sure it's nothing." She assured us.

They herd more screaming. Then they herd Teddy yell a spells then voices yelling spells back.

We all looked terrified. We knew for sure now someone, who wasn't supposed to be here, was here.

"Vicky! You`ll protect us if something happens won't you?" Rose asked Victorie almost crying.

"Of course I will, Rosie." Victorie told her, her voice gentle.

"Do you think Teddy is gana be ok?" Albus asked worried.

"He`ll be fine, Albus." Victorie reassures him. "Teddy is a talented wizard he can handle himself."

The yelling of spells continued.

"So are guys excited about going to Hogwarts?" Victorie asked, trying to get the children's mind off the noise.

Albus smiled, Hogwarts is always his favorite topic. "You bet! I can't wait to learn how to make poisons, and cast spells and ride a broom and go on adventures."

"My mom said each house has its own ghost! How cool is that?" Ethan said excitedly.

Rose gasped. Rose`s eyes widen. "Ghosts! I hate ghosts."

"Don't worry, there very friendly." Victorie told her. "You one time-"

"Oh my god!" They hear Teddy yell in terror.

The five of them run out into the aisle. A couple seats up they see a huge crowd, they push their way to the front. Teddy was kneeling next to Bethany crying. Bethany had white skin sraight short brown hair and brown eyes. There were 10 other students looking dead on the floor. Victorie walked toward teddy her eyes full of tears.

"What happened?" Victorie asked.

Teddy turned toward Victorie. His face was red, and tears were running down his face. Victorie hugged Teddy.

"I don't know what happened." Teddy said. "I was walking back to my seat and I found Bethany here."

Victorie put her head to Bethany`s chest. "Her heart is still beating, she still alive, Teddy."

Victorie stood up and faced the crowd. "These students needs medical attention. Does anyone know if Madam Gregory is on the train?" Victorie called.

A tall girl with brown long hair and green eyes stepped forward. "I saw her. I can take her to you." The girl told Victorie.

"Let's go quick!" Victorie replied.

The two run to find Madam Gregory.

The crowd started to detach themselves from the crowd and go back to their seat.

Teddy still sitting on the ground crying. Bethany and Victorie were his best friends, his only friends. He had dated Bethany for 3 years before she broke up with him because her uncle didn't like Teddy. Bethany came from a broken family her parents were drug addicts and Bethany lived with her uncle. Her Uncle spoiled her as if she were his own daughter. But after her parents were released from jail, for beating Bethany when she was younger, both parents made it their mission to get Bethany back. They made Bethany`s life hell as they tried everything: being nice from to kidnapping to get her back. Anyways Bethany`s uncle thought Teddy was a bad kid, even though Teddy was really a good kid. Bethany wanting to make her uncle happy no matter what so she broke up with Teddy. Teddy was heartbroken but Victorie helped him through it. Then after a year Teddy started dating Victorie.

Albus walked over to Teddy slowly. Ethan and Rose watch cautiously behind.

"Teddy, are you ok?" Albus asked.

"I hope whoever did this get what they deserved." Teddy said coldly. "Victorie and I have been friends with her since our first year, she's the sweetest girl she does everything for everyone else. Never asks for anything in return. She is an amazing person and deserved to live a full live like anybody else."

Ethan had an expression on that said: this is the coolest thing ever, where as Rose looked horrified.

Albus puts a hand on Teddy`s shoulder.

"She`ll be ok." Albus told him.

"I hope your right." Teddy stood up. "….we better get back to our seats."

"I'm sorry, I scaried you, Rose." Teddy told Rose as the four of them walked back. "It's just…she doesn't deserve this."

"It's alright, I understand." Rose replied. "…just don't do it again."

Teddy smiled. "Hopefully I won't have to."

The four of them go back to the seats. Teddy chats with the kids about a mess of different topics: sports, school, TV shows etc. . . . Then Victorie finally came back.

"Is she ok?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"Sort of..." Victorie replied.

"Sort of? What do you mean sort of?" Teddy asked.

"She's gana live but… her magic is gone."


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

Everyone exited off the train nervously. News traveled fast on the train. By the time they were at Hogwarts everyone knew what had happened.

"Why did I come here? Why did I come here?" Rose asked herself as she exits the train.

"Relax, it was probably just a onetime thing. I`m sure it won't happen again." Albus told her.

"Oh my god! That was so creepy! It was wicked cool!" Ethan shouted. "It was like being in a horror movie! I hope something like that happens again! And next I won't be scared, because I'll have learned some spells to protect us. Then I'll fight the bad guy and they`ll wish they never been born."

Suddenly Rose and Albas see Hagrid walking toward the train with a lantern. Rose and Albus run over and hug him. Albus and Rose already knew Hagrid from holidays at the potters. Hagrid was Harry`s first friend and Harry still considered him a friend after all these years.

"Hi Hagrid." Albus and rose both say in unison.

"Hello Rose, Albus. Good to see you two." Hagrid answers smiling.

"Did you hear? Some girl got her magic stolen on the train." Rose said to Hagrid.

"Really? Are you sure?" Hagrid asked.

Albus and Rose both nod their heads.

"That's very…odd." Hagrid then looks toward the other children. "All first years follow me to the boats!" He shouted. The children did as he said.

"Hagrid, how is fang?" Albus asked Hagrid as they walked. "Last time we saw you, you had said he was ill."

"Oh hes alright now, dopey dog just had eaten some chocolate frogs. Chocolate frog are very bad for dog you know. Reckon he was a goner, But he pulled through." Hagrid told Albus.

"That's good. " Albus replied. "I always liked Fang. I asked my dad if he knew if fang was ok and he kept forgetting to ask you."

"Rose, do you think I'd get placed into Sylthryn?" Albus asked Rose as they boarded the boats.

Rose laughed. "No, why?"

"Well I don't wana get placed into Sylthryn. Sylthryn are always the bad guys. I don't want be a bad person."

"You're not gana get into Sylthryn." Rose reassured Albus. "I've known you forever and you're a kind, honest, person. You're not a Sylthryn."

"You don't know everything that I think though. Sometimes I want to hurt my brother when he is mean to me or hurts me." Albas said.

Rose smiled trying not to laugh at him. "So do me when my brother bugs me, but that doesn't make me a bad person. That's how it is with siblings honestly don't worry!" Rose told him.

The sorting hat ceremony was about to begin, all the first years were waiting in the hallway to the great hall. Most kids were chatting with their friends. Rose was trying to make friends with some girls, but they didn't seem to be liking her much. Everything Rose talked they had these bored faces. There was this one boy who was sitting on the floor by the wall away from everyone reading. He had short platinum blonde hair, pale skin and brown eyes. He wore a black hoodie and blue jeans with a pair of shoes that looked like red basketball shoes.

"Hey." Albus said. The kid looks up from his book and over to Albus. "…hi."

"My name is Albus. What's your name?"

"I`m Scorpious."

"What are you reading?" Albus asked trying to make conversation.

"A Tale of Two Cities."

"Oh, my friend Rose, read that book she loved it!"

"Good." He said rolling his eyes. Then the boy closed his book and stood up. "Look let's get it out of the way now. Why are you talking to me? No one ever talks to me unless there gana use my words against me or try and make it seem like I'm something I'm not."

"I just saw you sitting by yourself and I figured you could use someone to talk to."

"I'm not that easily fooled, everyone who talks to me always has a motive. " Scorpious yelled.

"I just met you. "

"What if you're related to someone who hates me? They might have told you to be mean to me."

"Look I was just saw you sitting by yourself and thought you could use a friend."

Scorpious looked Albus up and down, there was just something about him that made Scorpious feel like he could trust him. He didn't know what it was.

"No one has ever wanted to be kind to me."

"Why?" Albus asked confused.

Scorpious hesitated. "….It's not important. People are just so small minded."

The two were silent for a moment.

" …. Hey do you watch quttich?" Albus asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah it's the best!" Scorpious answered. "My mom and I watch it all the time together."

"My whole family loves quidditch. Any time a new game is on we all gather around the TV and watch. My mom and dad were wicked quidditch players when they went to Hogwarts." Albus told Scorpious excitedly. "They never went pro but from what they told me they could have. Oh! If you go see the house teams play, my brother, James is on the Gryffindor house team. He`s number 23, he`s a Chaser."

"So I'm guessing it's fair to assume you`ll be trying out?"

"No, I am a horrible quidditch player. I`m a fair flyer but I'm not quick….Or coordinated…..or good at catching anything. "

"That's too bad."

"How about you? Are you gana try out for the teams?" Albus asked Scorpious.

"Probably, my dad was a Seeker when he went here." Scorpious told Albus.

"Really? My dad was a Seeker too. "Albus told Scorpious.

"What a coincidence two sons of former quttich players meeting at last. "

Scorpious laughed.

Rose walked over to Albus. "Hey Al." Rose said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked concerned.

"I don't think those girls liked me much they kept laughing as I was talking to them and I wasn't making a joke." Scorpious looked at her simpathically.

"Don't worry rose." Albus said. "If there gana judge you like that you don't want them as friends. That's what my Dad always says."

"Thanks Albus." Rose said smiling. Rose looked over to Scorpious.

"Oh this is Scorpious." Albus told her, gesturing toward Scorpious.

Scorpious is silent.

"Oh don't worry she`s nice too." Albus told Scorpious. "She's my best friend."

"I'm Rose Weasley." Rose said with a smile, politely putting out her hand. Scorpious shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Scorpious said.

The first years walked into the huge great hall. It was beautiful with candles floating in midair and long table with different colored cloth.

"When I say your name, come up and you will be sorted in your house. You will earn points for good behavior and lose points for bad behavior. At the end of the year the house with the highest amount of points wins the house cup." Says professor fletcher, who taught charms.

"Ethan Lynn." Professor Fletcher called. Ethan shakily walks up he sits on the stool and hat is placed on his head. "….Raven claw!" The hat shouts. Everyone cheered and clapped as Ethan walked over to the Ravenclaw table and is greeted by the others at the table.

"Scorpious Malfoy!" Professor Fletcher called. Scorpious walked to the front and onto the stage and the hat starts to talk to him.

"Your friend is Scorpious Malfoy?!" Rose exclaimed with shock to Albus. "My dad told me to stay away from him."

"Why?" Albus asked.

"His father was enemies with our dads. When they went to school here he would bully them. he once broke your father`s nose. Plus Scorpious`s father`s family were all death eaters."

"Really?" Albus asked with disbelief.

Rose nodded.

Scorpious sat in the chair. As the hat continued to talk to him.

"This is so odd you have the brain of a Gryffindor but you're a Malfoy. This has never happened before. You`ll be the first Malfoy in GRYFINDORE!" The hat shouted. Everyone cheered and clapped as Scorpious walked to the Gryffindor table and is greeted by all the Gryffindors.

"Rose Weasley!" called Professor Fletcher. Rose walked on to the stage confidently. Professor Fletcher placed the hat on Rose`s head.

"More Weasleys…Geez how many of you Weasleys are there?" asked the hat, not really expecting an answer.

"Living there are exactly 52. " Answered Rose confidently. "But counting the dead ones as well that would be….about 532 Weasleys." She smiled.

"Your gana make some boy die of boredom one day. Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted. Everyone cheers and claps. Rose looks confused as well, then walked to the Ravenclaw table. She is then greeted by Ethan and the other Ravenclaw.

"Rose come sit with me." Ethan called to Rose. Rose walked over and sat with him.

"I like your necklace." Ethan commented pointing to Rose`s necklace. Rose smiles.

"I got it weeks ago. I've been wearing every day."

"Oh, well it's nice." Ethan told her.

"Thanks, my grandfather gave it to me for my birthday, he died a week ago." Rose told Ethan.

"He said when a wizard of good mind and soul wears it, it will protect him or her from any harm."

"That's so cool!"

"Albus Potter." Called Professor Fletcher.

Albus walked up to the chair on stage nervously. He sits on the chair.

"Not Sylthryn, not Sylthryn, anything but Sylthryn." Albus thought to himself.

"Well like father like son. He didn't want to be put in Sylthryn either when he was a first year. I told him Sylthryn could help him achieve great things. Hummmm…I could put you in Sylthryn to prove I was right. Not all Sylthryn are bad you know. Humm….nah lets with Gryffindor!"

Albus smiled so wide all his teeth were showing. Everyone was cheering and clapping. Albus walked to the Gryffindor table where was greeted by all the other Gryffindor's. Albus sat next to Teddy.

"Well look who made it in to Gryffindor?" Teddy said. "Congratulation." Teddy hugged Albus.

Albus smiled. "I can't wait to tell my mum and dad! Their gana be so proud me."

"I'm sure they will be." Teddy told him.

"Who is this kid?" a girl with curly red hair and green eyes asked Victorie.

"He`s my cousin." Victorie told her. "Remember you met him at my sweet 16…and my 15th birthday…and my 14th."

"Let me introduce you to the guys. " Teddy said. "This is-"

"Uh Teddy. I just wanted to say hi. I wanted to sit with my friend." Albus told Teddy.

"Oh okay. But just remember if you need anything you know you can just ask me or Victorie." Teddy told him.

Albus nodded then ran over to Scorpious, who was reading that book again.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Malfoy?" Albus yelled at Scorpious.

"Why should it matter? I`m still the same person I was outside the Great Hall. What does my family`s past have to do with me? " Scorpious replied.

"But your dad`s family were death eaters, they killed people! How do I know you're not like them? How do I know you're not gana just kill me one day?"

"I wasn't even raised by my father!" Scorpious stood up and yelled. "Everyone gives me hell over his mistakes, I barley even know him! All I know is what people have told me about him. And from what I heard about him! I can proudly say I'm nothing like him. My father was jerk, a bully and a spoiled brat. But most of all he was a coward! He feel in love with a muggle born, my mother. But refused to tell his family. Then when his mother found out she told my dad to leave her and me….and he did. He left my mother with a two year old son to raise on her own. I`m nothing like him and I never will be!"

"….I'm sorry….." Albus said softly. "I just….I didn't know."

"No one ever does."

"Can we pretend like I didn't just come here and freak out about you being a Malfoy?" Albus asked.

Scorpious nodded. "….Yeah. Sure."

Albus smiled. Then sat with Scorpious and the two started to chat about quidditch some more.


	4. Chapter 4: First Night

Chapter 4: first night at Hogwarts

Albus lays in bed, staring at the celling. He missed his mom and dad. He missed how his dad would tuck him in before he went to sleep and how both his parents would both kiss him good night. Across from Albus was Scorpious's bed. Scorpious was fast sleep. Then Albus suddenly remembered the box his father gave him at King`s Cross. Albus walked over to his suit case and took out the white box. I wonder what it could be. Albus thought to himself. He said it was something powerful in here. Maybe it's the elder's wand! Albus thought getting excitement. (AUTHORS NOTE: Yes I am aware none of these items are items Harry got to keep but Albus doesn't know that.) Albus lifted the top off of the white box. Inside the box was weirdly colored handkerchief. Albus looked at it puzzled. Ughhh….Thanks dad? I`ll think of you every time I sneeze? Albus thought to himself. Albus takes the handkerchief out of the box and it started to grow bigger and bigger in his hands. Albus looked it up and down and realized that it was really some kind of cloak. Albus threw the cloak into his suitcase, it was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. He sat back on his bed wondering why his father would play such a mean joke on him. Then he noticed a folded note on the bottom of the white box. His UN folded the note then read it to himself:

Dear Albus,

I am giving you my father`s invisibility cloak, hoping it will help you get you out of some tough situations. This is in no way a toy and should not be used to pull childish pranks or to get yourself into trouble. I hope you enjoy Hogwarts as much as I did. Your Mother and I love you very much.

Love, Dad

P.S. Don't forget to write to your mother and I, we are eager to hear how you are doing.

Albus picks up the invisibility cloak and looks at it now with amazement.

Wow, I can't believe he gave me this. Albus thought to himself. Albus quickly puts on the cloak. He looked down at his body, it was gone. Albus thought.

"This is so cool!" Albus shouted without thinking.

Scoripius woke up suddenly and looked at the clock. As Albus quickly threw the cloak in his suitcase.

"Its 12 AM. GO TO BED!" Scorpious yelled.

"Sorry. I will." Albus told him.

Scorpious goes back to sleep. Albus takes the cloak back out. He puts it on. He looks down at his body and it was gone! This is the best gift ever!


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

Chapter 5: Trouble

A month later.

"Who can tell me for 5 extra points on their next test, what the spell Accio does?" Albus`s charms and spells professor asked the class.

Albus and Rose`s hands shot up. Rose looked at Albus than raised her hand higher. Then Albus looked at rose and raised his hand higher.

"How about…..Albus." the professor said pointing at Albus.

Albus smiled than looked at Rose and stuck out his tongue at her.

"Accio is a spell in which you can summon an object from near or far." Albus told the professor.

"Very good, Albus." The professor told him.

"For 15 points on your next test, who can tell me what the Expluso spell does?"

Albus`s hand again shot up. But nobody else, not even Rose raised her hand.

"Come on people this is not hard stuff we are learning. Albus please tell the class what the Expluso spell does."

"It causes anything that the spell comes in contact with to explode into flames."

"Very good, Albus!"

Suddenly an older boy with dark skin and long black hair walks into the classroom. "Professor Fredrickson, I have a note from Headmaster McGonagall for you." The boy hands professor Fredrickson the note.

"Thank you, Barney. You may go back to class now."

The kid walked back to his class. Professor Frederickson read the note silently to herself.

"Albus, headmaster McGonagall would like to see you in her office." Professor Fredrickson said.

The class Ooed.

Albus gathered his books. What did I do wrong? Albus thought. I mean why would she want me to come to office if I didn't do something wrong? Maybe she found I copied off of Rose for my poisons homework. Oh no!

"Everyone study for your test while I let Albus into the headmaster's office."

Professor Fredrickson led Albus out of the classroom and down the hall. The two stood in front of the gargoyle statue in front of the headmaster`s office.

"Isobel Ross" Professor Fredrickson said.

Then the gargoyle statue twisted up and revealed a doorway. Albus cautiously walked in. the gargoyle twisted again then the next thing Albus knew he was in McGonagall's office.

"It isn't the schools fault. " McGonagall said to someone on the phone. She looked at Albus and mouthed "one minute"

"We have put many charms on the school to keep them safe from intruder, I promise you your daughter is as safe here as she would be at as much a risk at home as she would be here."

During the time Albus has been at Hogwarts this magic stealer has broken into 36 homes and 68 public places. 344 wizards had their magic stolen, many parents were frightened Hogwarts might be next on the list. Young wizards have stronger magic usually then older people, so people were thinking the magic stealer might start to go for the more powerful magic soon. But McGonagall was right the students are at the same risk at Hogwarts as they would be home. The professors were putting the same spells on the school that people were putting on their houses.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way." McGonagall hung up the phone, then looked at Albus "These phones were a bad idea. It makes it easier for parents to complain."

McGonagall sighed. "I`m sorry. How are you?"

"Uh….good." Albus replied.

"That's good. Well you're probably wondering why I called you here. I wanted to congratulate you on all your hard work. A day before your arrival here, your parents expressed to me their concern that you may fall behind and may not be able to do the work as easily as the other kids. And as you started your classes your professors expressed the same concern. As you know I asked your professors if they would be willing to work one on one with you after classes and before classes and they were more than happy to. As they started teaching they said you seemed very dedicated and wanted to learn very badly. Now look at you you're at the top of all your classes and learning the spells much easier than before. I`m very proud of you. Most kids would have just given up but you tried and succeeded. I`m sure your parents are very proud I'll be calling them up tonight to them how well your doing."

"Thank you for giving me the help I needed." Albus said.

"It was all you." McGonagall told him.

"Professor…..i was wondering if you could tell what you know about The Magic Stealers? My friend had read about them in a book and she has this theory that maybe The Magic Stealers that tormented everyone all those years ago is the wizard we are facing now."

"….The Magic Stealers was a wizard named Antonius Casso. He was taught ancient dark magic by a wizard named Maximus Philo. Antonius and Maximus were incredibly power hunger, but no one in their right mind would give them the power they craved. Everyone knew these two were bad news and only wanted to destroy what the leaders of the past worked so hard to create. So the Maximus and Antonius used this unknown spell to take away the leader`s magic. People were naturally shocked and scaried so in order for them to not lose their magic they gave them the thrown. When the two stole the leader`s magic they had felt stronger and their magic was more powerful. So Antonius and Maximus decided they wanted to start stealing their subjects magic. After stealing about 109 wizards magic the people in the town came up with a plain to kill Antonius and Maximus. They lured them into room promising the two a celebration in their honor. When the two walked in and they were killed by a 8 headed fire breathing dragon. "

"So their supposed to be dead?"

"Yes, and I don't think it's possible for someone to live that long."

"Thank you professor."


	6. Chapter 6: Carnival

Chapter 6: Carnival

The kids were home for Christmas break. Albus and his friends wanted to go to the carnival in town and Harry agreed to take them. As they entered the carnival entrance they saw a bunch of game booths, rides and they had wizards doing all kinds of tricks. They always had muggle born wizard at theses carnival that would mesmerized the wizards with all these muggle items. Even though Harry had been to about 100 of these carnivals, especially when the kids were little, Harry always went on all the rides and played all the carnival games with the kids. When he lived with the Dursleys the four of them used to go to carnivals but they would never let Harry go on any rides or even play a game.

"Hey you guys! Look over there!" Ethan yelled excitedly pointing to a stage with a well-dressed man on it.

"What is it?" Scorpious asked.

"It be one of those muggle shows! We should check it out." Ethan told his friends.

Albus looked at his dad. "Dad, Can we go?'

"Yeah of course." Harry replied. The group walked over to a stage. The man wore a light brown tux and dark brown shoes. He had blue eyes, white skin and brown combed back hair.

"So muggles are a lot like us. They like to go the beach, talk to friends, eat and shop. But since they don't have magic they have had to invent many different things to make life easier and get things done quicker. For example…" the man grabs a weird a big rectangular black book.

"This is something the muggles call a laptop. It can allow you to go to these things called websites where you can read articles from newspapers from days ago, also you can read about people`s personal lives on things called blogs."

The crowd Ooos and Awws.

"But that's not all, you can also write to people and within 20 minutes the most someone with right back. They could be 1,000 miles away from you and it will only take 20 minutes."

"I don't believe you!" an old man yelled.

"Well then I'll show you. I have given my friend, Paul in the crowd a laptop. Wave to the people Paul."

A man with medium length blonde hair and green eyes stands up and waves.

"I`m gana message Paul and he`ll show you guys if he got it." The man on stage continued.

The man sits on the stage and says aloud what he is typing. "Hey dude lets go to the Pub tonight."

It was so quiet everyone was waiting for something to happen.

Bing

"I got it" Paul yelled. He shows the people to his left and right and then in front and back of him.

They all Oooed and looked amazed.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Albus exclaimed.

"I wish I had one of those." Scorpious said.

"And as for the news articles. I`m gana plug this into my TV and show you some."

The man looked behind him. "ANDREW WHERES MY TV? ANDREW! BRING OUT THE TV NOW!"

The crowd laughed.

"It's so hard to find good help these days." The man told the crowd. Then a huge man with red hair and blue eyes came out.

"thank you." The brown haired man said.

Then red haired man leaves. Then the brown haired man plugged something into the TV and into the laptop then turns on the TV.

The brown haired man types in a news website and brings up an article talking about the royal engament of prince Harry and Kate middleton.

"See." The man said. "Now how many of you think you know who invented the TV, movie player and the phones?"

Almost everyone raised their hand.

"Well I'm here to tell you you're all wrong. Muggles were the original creators of those items. Mr. Fredrick Gama is a fake, he didn't invent anything. He brought them into our world 2 years ago from the muggle world and started selling them. If you don't believe watch this video of me showing those items in my show 4 year earlier. "

The brown haired man turned to the TV and pressed a button on the TV. Then on the scene appears the brown haired man with all three products explaining how they work and showing them do their jobs."

"Wow! That was amazing!" rose boast.

"That was the best show I had ever seen!" Scorpious agreed.

"I wish he would have done more! That muggle stuff was awesome!" Ethan shouted.

"Dad what did think? Wasn't it so cool?"

"Yes it was very cool." Harry told Albus even though Harry grew up using all this stuff in the muggle world.

"Hey, we should play that game with the water guns." Rose suggested.

"Okay" Ethan replied.

"Yeah we should." Albus replied.

"Sounds good." Scorpios replied.

Harry walked them over to the booth with the water gun game. A guy with a plain white t shirt and blue jeans stood behind the counter. He has short platinum blonde hair and grey blue eyes.

"How much is it for one game for 4 kids and 1 adult?"

"9 gallions."

Harry takes his wallet out of his pocket and get 7 gallions out. The man behind the counter stared at Harry as he did this. Harry hands the man the money.

"Aren't you Harry Potter?" The blonde haired man asked.

"….Yes am I but-"

"Don't you remember me? We went to school together."

"I`m sorry but who are you?"

"I`m Draco Malfoy."

Albus, rose and Ethan all look at Scorpious. Scorpious looked at Draco with disgust.

"Why are working here then? Your family is rich?"

"I couldn't take my families prejudgment. They have always wanted me to be someone I'm not. So I finally got up the nerve to leave. But of course now I have no money. And most people don't want to hire a former you know what. I had to lie to these people to convince them to give me the job."

Draco looked at Scorpious. Scorpious looked a lot like Draco when he was younger, except for the eyes. Draco had this suspicion that maybe this kid was his son.

"Are these all your kids?" Draco asked Harry.

"No. this one is mine." Harry put his hand on Albus`s shoulder. "the others are my son`s friends."

Draco shook his head. "Let's get the game started, shall we? So all you have to do is hit the target with your water gun. The first one to get the hippogriff to the top first wins any prize they want. When somebody reaches the top there light at the top will turn yellow and make a funny noise."

The 5 of them sit on the chairs and get ready for the game.

"I'm so gana win! None of you stand a chance!" Ethan yelled.

"We will see about that." Rose said.

"You guys are both wrong all of you are gana lose to me." Albus told his friends.

Scorpious was silent and just kept refraining from looking at Draco. He knew if he looked at him he would say something stupid, he so badly just wanted to tell his father what he thought of him. But he didn't want to start a scene for ruin his friend`s good time. He just wanted to get away from this booth and away from his father.

Draco smiled. "So are you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Rose yelled with excitement.

"Let's do this!" Albus yelled with joy.

"Come on, I want to get my prize already." Ethan complained.

Scorpious was silent again.

Draco turned the game on. The kids start squirting the guns.

The three kids were laughing and having fun. Then Zurrrrp thump Rose`s light turned yellow.

"We have a winner!" Draco stated, pointing to Rose.

"I won! Yes!" Rose shouted.

"That's not fair my gun stopped working half way through" Ethan lied. "That's not fair! I want a do over!"

"Ethan, just lose with dignity for once." Albus told him.

"You guys just don't want me to win." Ethan complained.

"What prize would you like little girl?" Draco asked.

Rose looked at the toys over and over again. "I want….the unicorn!"

Draco handed Rose a white and pink unicorn. Then Draco went into his backpack to get a water.

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Harry asked the kids.

"We should go on the floating wheel." Albus suggested.

"Sounds good." Rose replied.

"Okay." Ethan replied.

Scorpious was again silent.

"Scorpious, what do you think?" harry asked. "Do you want to go on the floating wheel?"

"I just want to get away from here."

As soon as Harry said that Scorpious`s name was Scorpious Draco`s head jerked toward them.

"Did you say his name was Scorpious?"

"Yeah." Harry answered. "Why?"

"I have a son. I was married to this girl and then it went downhill it's a long depressing story. But my sons name was Scorpious, and when he was a toddler he looked a lot like I did when I was a toddler, and this kid," Draco points to Scorpious. "He looks like I did at his age and my son, his name was Scorpious."

"Well I don't know much about Scorpious other than he is friends with my son." Harry told him.

"Scorpious, do you know who your father is?" Draco asked.

Scorpious nodded yes.

"Is it me?" Draco asked him.

Scorpious nodded yes again.

"I never thought I would see you again, this is great!" Takes a deep breathe. He was very excited. "now let me just start off by saying I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you or your mother. I`m sure you must hear stories from your mum about how I'm an ass and a coward for leaving. But it's just at the time I couldn't bear to lose my parents and the family that had been with me for so long. Plus I was afraid they`d do something horrible to me if I did leave."

"I don't care what your reasoning for leaving was. You had responsibility to me and my mom you failed us. You ran away when things got tough and ruined my life. Do you know how many hours my mom has to work? 13 hours every day. I was with babysitters my whole childhood. My grandparents were so happy when they retired but they both had to get jobs cause the people at my mom`s job don't pay her enough! Do you know how hard it is on father's day to hear how happy everyone is and how their doing things with their dads and I'm sitting at home hanging out with my grandpa playing wizard chess."

"I understand that you're upset. But I-"

"No you don't understand! You don't understand at all! And you honestly don't care about me if you did you wouldn't have left!"

"I was young and I just didn't-"

"Stop! Okay just stop!" Scorpious turned to harry.

"Can we go please?" Scorpious started to cry. Rose ran over and hugged him.

"You poor thing!" Rose exclaimed.

Harry looked at Draco then back at Scorpious. Draco looked pledging, he wanted to convince his son he wasn't horrible. But Scorpious was crying, obviously he couldn't take any more of this.

"Come on lets go, kids." Harry said.

Christmas with the potters.

Albus, Ethan, Lily, Hugo, Dominque, Lucy, and Rose were playing with their new toys upstairs in Albus and James`s room. James and his friends Jimmy and Sam were chatting and plotting new pranks in the kicthen room. Meanwhile the adults mingled in the living room. All the boys were dressed in nice dress shirts, dress pants and fancy shoes. While the girls dressed in pretty dresses and heels.

Ding dong! The doorbell rang again. Ginny walked toward the door. As she opened it wave of cold air hit Ginny in the face. Teddy was standing in the doorway wearing a green puffy snow jacket, blue jeans and black dress shoes. He held a box in one hand and the other griped Victorie`s hand. Her hair long blonde blowing in her face. She wore a white hand band in her hair, a green dress that stopped right below her knee, a black puffy snow jacket and brown snow boots. She held a big black bag in her left hand.

"Teddy, Victorie!" Ginny said excitedly. "I`m so glad you were able to come!" She hugged Teddy tightly. Then hugged Victorie.

"Ginny, You know I wouldn't miss Christmas with you guys, you guys are like family." Teddy said to her.

Ginny smiled. The potter boys walked down came down the stairs, which was in near the door, arguing as usual.

"Albus, you can't just take my new broom and use it without asking me! " Yelled James at Albus.

"I knew you were gana say no. you never let me play with your cool stuff." Albus replied back.

"You got your own broom. Why do you need to use mine anyways?" James asked his brother.

"Because yours is the new nimbus 4000! Duh!" Albus says as if it was so obvious.

"Boys." Ginny said with a tired tone. "Why can't you two ever just share?"

Teddy and Victorie take off his jacket and puts it on the coat rack by the door.

"Why should I share it? It's my broom! Not his!" James told her.

"Because I said so that's why." Ginny replied.

"But mom-"James started.

"No buts. Now go play."

Albus and James run back upstairs.

"Are my parents here yet?" Victorie asked Ginny.

"Yeah, there in the living room somewhere." Ginny replied. Ginny looks over to Teddy. "I think your grandmother is here already as well."

Victorie and teddy walk into the lving room. Victorie spots her parents talking to her Grandmother, Molly Weasley.

"I'm gana go wish them a happy Christmas. Okay?"

"Alright I should probably look around for my grandma. " Teddy kissed Victorie. Then she went to talk to her parents.

Teddy found his grandmother talking to Harry. As soon as his grandmother saw him, out of the corner of her eye. She stopped in the middle of her conversation and called teddy over.

"Oh! Look at you, Teddy Bear!" she said happily.

Teddy turned toward the voice and sees his grandmother. Teddy walked over to Grandma, alittle embrased. Teddy`s Grandma hugged Teddy like she hadn't seen him in years. Then Grandma looked Teddy up and down.

"You look so mature and so handsome! You can't possibly be my little Teddy Bear Lupin! " Teddy`s Grandma told him.

Teddy laughed. "It's me in the flesh."

"Come sit with me." she told him, leading him to the couch. "How are you doing at school? Are you happy? Do you have enough money? Food? Water? "

"Yeah I'm fine, grandma. Everything is great."

"How are you and Victorie doing? Tell me everything! ….well actually don't tell me everything. But tell me are you two happy together? Are you two being safe?"

"About that-"

Grandma gasped. "Oh Teddy, no. Don't tell me she`s-"

"Yeah. I`m thinking of dropping out of school to help support her. But then again I'm totally kidding!"

His grandmother slapped him on his arm. "Don't you scare me like that? I`m old I could have had a heart attack or something."

Teddy laughed. "I`m sorry your just so easy to fool."

"But in all seriousness I do have something to tell you about me and Victorie."

"What is it?"

"I gave her a promise ring."

"Awww!, Teddy Bear!" Grandma hugged Teddy once again. "That is so cute!"

"I was so nervous! Can you imagine how nervous I'd be if I proposed to her."

"And when will that be?"

"Grandma! I`m only 18!"

"Yeah but I'm not getting any younger and I want to be at your wedding."

"…..grandma, I`m really sorry I haven't visited in a while. I just- I have been busy with the new job and I just-"

"Oh don't make a fuss about it, Teddy Bear. It's ok. I just wish you would call every now and again."

"I'm sorry. I`ll try to remember." Teddy`s grandmother kisses him on the head.

"So wasn't that Scorpious kid supposed to be here with his mom?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Albus invited him but they already had plain." Ginny told him.

"Good. I don't like that kid." Ron told Ginny.

"I don't like him much either." Ginny amitted.

"You two only don't like him because Draco is his father." Hermione stated. "You shouldn't be like that. what kind of message is that sending to our children."

"Hermione`s right. You shouldn't judge a person by their family." Harry said.

"Our kids shouldn't be hanging out son of former a deatheater." Ron stated.

"From what Rose has told me hes a very nice boy. " Hermione said.

"of course she`d say that she`s proably in love with him or something." Ron commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Al said he wasn't even raised by his dad just his mum and she was muggle born." Harry said.

"well I know that's a lie. " ron told them. "Why would draco Malfoy marry a non pure blood?"

"maybe he didn't know until it was too late."

"So then McGonagall said I don't think it's possible for someone to live that long when you must be hidden." Albus told his friends up in his room. Domique, Hugo and lucy were all ignoring the older kids and playing house.

"Well what do you think?" Scorpious asked.

"I don't know what to think, I mean she has a point." Albus answered.

"I think he`s still alive." Rose told them. "There are ways to live longer than you're supposed to, I've read about them."

'"do you have books on everything!?" Ethan commented annoyed. "Seriously every time we talk about something you already know the whole history of it."

"I like to know things. Everything there is to know. "Rose replied.

"It's annoying." Ethan told her.

"You're just jealous because she knows everything and you're failing everything." Scorpious told Ethan.

Albas couldn't help but laugh.

"Can I continue now?" Rose asked.

"Go ahead." Albus told her.

"The only thing I can't figure out," Rose started. "is if they were so powerful why did they wait so long to strike again?"

"How did they escape? That's what I want to know." Scorpious said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Obviously there was some sort of back door or window, they had to get the dragon in their some how. The front door had to be small to not be supious. When they opened the door all they found were ashes they didn't find a body."

"AHHH!" they heard a female scream in terror from down stairs.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"It sounded like my mom." Albus said sacredly.

All the kids rush down the stair and look over the banister.

Harry and Ron were fighting a guy in a green cloak with a white and red masquerade mask.

"where`s my mom?" Albus asked looking around searching the area.

"There she is." Ethan pointed to her lying on the floor by the front door. Albus`s face looked horrified.

"Don't worry, Al. She's still breathing. Can't you see her chest moving up and down?" Rose told him. "She probably just fainted."

Spells were being yelled back and forth. Then casting a spell at the same time Ron and Harry knocked the man to to the ground. While Harry walked to the phone to call the authorities. Ginny finally woke up. Then the guy in the mask yelled out

"Oh gala nefama." Pointing his wand at harry. Teddy without thinking ran in front of Harry. Teddy fell to the ground as the spell hit Teddy instead of Harry.

"Teddy!" Victorie yelled as tears started to fall from her face. She ran to teddy and kneeled beside him.

Albus and his friends run down the stairs and crowd around teddy. Everyone else started to crowd around him too.

Teddy`s grandmother was crying worse than Victorie. "Teddy…..Teddy sweetie please wake up. I-I…..I can't lose you too! You're all I have left! You can't leave me, you can't!"

Victorie hugged Teddy`s grandmother and tried to comfort her.

Then suddenly Teddy`s eyes started to flutter. Teddy sat up and held his head.

"Look Andrema he`s ok!" Victorie exclaimed.

Teddy`s grandma looked at Teddy. Then hugged him.

"Teddy what's wrong with you!? Why would you did that?!" Harry yelled at him.

"He was gana hurt Harry and he wasnt looking! What was I supposed to do?!"

"You were supposed to do nothing! You're a kid you have your whole life ahead of you!"

"Harry is right. That was very stupid, Teddy!" Teddy`s grandma agreed.

"Shut the hell up, I just didn't want Harry to die. I mean he has three kids and a wife I figured his life was more important than mine."

"Did he take away your magic? Do you feel weak at all?" Victorie asked Teddy as they sat in the living room together.

"No I feel fine! Gosh leave me alone." Teddy told her. Then he stormed off.

"Something is definatly wroung with Teddy, he never acts like that even when he is mad." Albus told his friends.

"Oviously but what did that spell do to him? Why is he acting this way?" Rose asked, more to herself. "What would be the purpose of making him like this?"


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas with the Potters

Chapter 7: Christmas with the potters.

Albus, Ethan, Lily, Hugo, Dominque, Lucy, and Rose were playing with their new toys upstairs in Albus and James`s room. James and his friends Jimmy and Sam were chatting and plotting new pranks in the kitchen room. Meanwhile the adults mingled in the living room. All the boys were dressed in nice dress shirts, dress pants and fancy shoes. While the girls dressed in pretty dresses and heels.

Ding dong! The doorbell rang again. Ginny walked toward the door. As she opened it wave of cold air hit Ginny in the face. Teddy was standing in the doorway wearing a green puffy snow jacket, blue jeans and black dress shoes. He held a box in one hand and the other griped Victorie`s hand. Her hair long blonde blowing in her face. She wore a white hand band in her hair, a green dress that stopped right below her knee, a black puffy snow jacket and brown snow boots. She held a big black bag in her left hand.

"Teddy, Victorie!" Ginny said excitedly. "I`m so glad you were able to come!" She hugged Teddy tightly. Then hugged Victorie.

"Ginny, You know I wouldn't miss Christmas with you guys, you guys are like family." Teddy said to her.

Ginny smiled. The potter boys walked down came down the stairs, which was in near the door, arguing as usual.

"Albus, you can't just take my new broom and use it without asking me! " Yelled James at Albus.

"I knew you were gana say no. you never let me play with your cool stuff." Albus replied back.

"You got your own broom. Why do you need to use mine anyways?" James asked his brother.

"Because yours is the new nimbus 4000! Duh!" Albus says as if it was so obvious.

"Boys." Ginny said with a tired tone. "Why can't you two ever just share?"

Teddy and Victorie take off his jacket and puts it on the coat rack by the door.

"Why should I share it? It's my broom! Not his!" James told her.

"Because I said so that's why." Ginny replied.

"But mom-"James started.

"No buts. Now go play."

Albus and James run back upstairs.

"Are my parents here yet?" Victorie asked Ginny.

"Yeah, there in the living room somewhere." Ginny replied. Ginny looks over to Teddy. "I think your grandmother is here already as well."

Victorie and teddy walk into the living room. Victorie spots her parents talking to her Grandmother, Molly Weasley.

"I'm gana go wish them a happy Christmas. Okay?"

"Alright I should probably look around for my grandma. " Teddy kissed Victorie. Then she went to talk to her parents.

Teddy found his grandmother talking to Harry. As soon as his grandmother saw him, out of the corner of her eye. She stopped in the middle of her conversation and called teddy over.

"Oh! Look at you, Teddy Bear!" she said happily.

Teddy turned toward the voice and sees his grandmother. Teddy walked over to Grandma, a little embarrassed. Teddy`s Grandma hugged Teddy like she hadn't seen him in years. Then Grandma looked Teddy up and down.

"You look so mature and so handsome! You can't possibly be my little Teddy Bear Lupin! " Teddy`s Grandma told him.

Teddy laughed. "It's me in the flesh."

"Come sit with me." she told him, leading him to the couch. "How are you doing at school? Are you happy? Do you have enough money? Food? Water? "

"Yeah I'm fine, grandma. Everything is great."

"How are you and Victorie doing? Tell me everything! ….well actually don't tell me everything. But tell me are you two happy together? Are you two being safe?"

"About that-"

Grandma gasped. "Oh Teddy, no. Don't tell me she`s-"

"Yeah. I`m thinking of dropping out of school to help support her. But then again I'm totally kidding!"

His grandmother slapped him on his arm. "Don't you scare me like that? I`m old I could have had a heart attack or something."

Teddy laughed. "I`m sorry your just so easy to fool."

"But in all seriousness I do have something to tell you about me and Victorie."

"What is it?"

"I gave her a promise ring."

"Aww! Teddy Bear!" Grandma hugged Teddy once again. "That is so cute!"

"I was so nervous! Can you imagine how nervous I'd be if I proposed to her."

"And when will that be?"

"Grandma! I`m only 18!"

"Yeah but I'm not getting any younger and I want to be at your wedding."

"…..grandma, I`m really sorry I haven't visited in a while. I just- I have been busy with the new job and I just-"

"Oh don't make a fuss about it, Teddy Bear. It's ok. I just wish you would call every now and again."

"I'm sorry. I`ll try to remember." Teddy`s grandmother kisses him on the head.

"So wasn't that Scorpious kid supposed to be here with his mom?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Albus invited him but they already had plain." Ginny told him.

"Good. I don't like that kid." Ron told Ginny.

"I don't like him much either." Ginny admitted.

"You two only don't like him because Draco is his father." Hermione stated. "You shouldn't be like that. What kind of message is that sending to our children?"

"Hermione`s right. You shouldn't judge a person by their family." Harry said.

"Our kids shouldn't be hanging out son of former a death eater." Ron stated.

"From what Rose has told me he's a very nice boy. " Hermione said.

"of course she`d say that she`s probably in love with him or something." Ron commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Al said he wasn't even raised by his dad just his mum and she was muggle born." Harry said.

"Well I know that's a lie. " Ron told them. "Why would Draco Malfoy marry a non-pure blood?"

"Maybe he didn't know until it was too late."

"So then McGonagall said I don't think it's possible for someone to live that long when you must be hidden." Albus told his friends up in his room. Dominque, Hugo and Lucy were all ignoring the older kids and playing house.

"Well what do you think?" Scorpious asked.

"I don't know what to think, I mean she has a point." Albus answered.

"I think he`s still alive." Rose told them. "There are ways to live longer than you're supposed to, I've read about them."

'"do you have books on everything!?" Ethan commented annoyed. "Seriously every time we talk about something you already know the whole history of it."

"I like to know things. Everything there is to know. "Rose replied.

"It's annoying." Ethan told her.

"You're just jealous because she knows everything and you're failing everything." Scorpious told Ethan.

Albas couldn't help but laugh.

"Can I continue now?" Rose asked.

"Go ahead." Albus told her.

"The only thing I can't figure out," Rose started. "Is if they were so powerful why did they wait so long to strike again?"

"How did they escape? That's what I want to know." Scorpious said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Obviously there was some sort of back door or window, they had to get the dragon in their somehow. The front door had to be small to not be suspicious. When they opened the door all they found were ashes they didn't find a body."

"AHHH!" they heard a female scream in terror from down stairs.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"It sounded like my mom." Albus said sacredly.

All the kids rush down the stair and look over the banister.

Harry and Ron were fighting a guy in a green cloak with a white and red masquerade mask.

"where`s my mom?" Albus asked looking around searching the area.

"There she is." Ethan pointed to her lying on the floor by the front door. Albus`s face looked horrified.

"Don't worry, Al. She's still breathing. Can't you see her chest moving up and down?" Rose told him. "She probably just fainted."

Spells were being yelled back and forth. Then casting a spell at the same time Ron and Harry knocked the man to to the ground. While Harry walked to the phone to call the authorities. Ginny finally woke up. Then the guy in the mask yelled out

"Oh gala nefama." Pointing his wand at harry. Teddy without thinking ran in front of Harry. Teddy fell to the ground as the spell hit Teddy instead of Harry.

"Teddy!" Victorie yelled as tears started to fall from her face. She ran to teddy and kneeled beside him.

Albus and his friends run down the stairs and crowd around teddy. Everyone else started to crowd around him too.

Teddy`s grandmother was crying worse than Victorie. "Teddy…..Teddy sweetie please wake up. I-I…..I can't lose you too! You're all I have left! You can't leave me, you can't!"

Victorie hugged Teddy`s grandmother and tried to comfort her.

Then suddenly Teddy`s eyes started to flutter. Teddy sat up and held his head.

"Look Andrema he`s ok!" Victorie exclaimed.

Teddy`s grandma looked at Teddy. Then hugged him.

"Teddy what's wrong with you!? Why would you did that?!" Harry yelled at him.

"He was gana hurt Harry and he wasn't looking! What was I supposed to do?!"

"You were supposed to do nothing! You're a kid you have your whole life ahead of you!"

"Harry is right. That was very stupid, Teddy!" Teddy`s grandma agreed.

"Shut the hell up, I just didn't want Harry to die. I mean he has three kids and a wife I figured his life was more important than mine."

"Did he take away your magic? Do you feel weak at all?" Victorie asked Teddy as they sat in the living room together.

"No I feel fine! Gosh leave me alone." Teddy told her. Then he stormed off.

"Something is defiantly wrong with Teddy, he never acts like that even when he is mad." Albus told his friends.

"Obviously but what did that spell do to him? Why is he acting this way?" Rose asked, more to herself. "What would be the purpose of making him like this?"


	8. Chapter 8: Albus Makes a Mistake

Chapter 8: Albus`s Mistake

Albus and Ethan walked to their Potions classes while talking on his way. Albus sees James coming toward him. James murmured a spell and flicked his wand. Albus`s book flied out of his hand and into James`s hand. Then James levitated the books high in the air so Albus couldn't possibly reach them. James smirked evilly at Albus. Albus ran over to James.

"Give me back my book, James!" Albus yelled. James lowered the book. Albus went to take them and then James made the book levitate higher again.

James Snickered.

"It's not funny! I`m gana be late!" Albus yelled. James continued to lower and rise the book.

Albus jumped up and down trying to get the book.

"Jump higher little nerd! Higher! Higher!" James teased his brother. "Jump! Jump! Ha ha!" James laughed.

"Come on, James stop being a dick and just give him his books." Ethan said budding in.

James looks thoughtful. "Hum….alright." James shrugged then he shots the books across the wall.

Albus and Ethan run to go pick up Albus`s books.

Albus entered his Potions class everyone starts gossiping to each other and laughing. As they had been in each class since the year started.

"How the bloody hell is that related to James?" a girl with long black hair said.

"He probably was adopted." A brown haired girl with a side pony tail answered. Albus looked hurt, but he rolled his eyes and sat down at a desk in the back of the classroom; he didn't want to be noticed at all. A huge blonde guy walks in and walks toward him.

"You're sitting in my seat, Potter!" the boy said.

"I've been sitting here for the last week or so-"

"It's my seat! Move!" the boy yelled. Normally Albus would have just ran to another seat scaried that he was gone get his butt kicked. But after what James did he had a lot of built up anger and he just wanted to let it out.

"No." Albus replied firmly.

The bully put his hands on Albus`s desk and leans in. "What did you just say?"

"I said no!" Albus repeated.

"Wrong answer." The bully commented. The bully balled his fists. Albus`s body and face tightened with fear.

"Wilbur Dean! Leave that poor kid alone!" the professor`s voice called.

Lucky for Albus the teacher walked in right there.

"Picking on kids again Mr. Dean? Your mother would be very upset to hear about this. "She asked.

"No mam! Please don't tell my mom." The bully answered sacredly. "She said if I get a call home again she is sending me to go to boarding school in Russia."

"Then I would suggest you leave Mr. Potter alone."

The bully nods quickly. "Yes mam." The bully ran to another seat.

"Thanks." Albus smiled awkwardly.

The professor smiled.

"Now who can tell me what a Levitoni Potions does?

Albus was the only one who raised his hand.

"Looks like once again Albus is the only one who studied." The professor said.

One kid fake coughed then shouted "Geek." Albus lowered his arm.

"Albus, please tell the class what a Levitoni potion does."

Albus shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." Albus told her. He didn't wana to be a loser.

"Albus, I saw your hand shoot up you obviously know." The professor said.

"I was stretching." Albus lied.

"Albus tell the class what the potion does or I'll send you down to Mrs. McGonagall's office."

"A Levitoni potion allows the person after drinking it to become an amazing singer."

"Very good."

"Loser!" another kid yelled. "Loser!"

"Enough class! Don't be mean just because you're too lazy to put your head in a book."

Later that day Ethan, Scorpious, Rose and Albus exit the great hall after lunch to break the rules a little and race there brooms on the quidditch field, while everyone else was finishing their lunch. The four of them were laughing, giggling. But there fun was killed as James entered the quidditch field.

"Hey Al!" James called.

Albus looked toward his brother.

"Yeah?"Albus called back.

"Get over here I wana show you something cool!" James called.

Ethan, Rose and Scorpious shook their heads no at Albus as if to say: don't do it, don't trust him. But Albus landed his broom and walked over to his brother.

"What do you want?" Albus asked.

"I want to take you to Hogsmeat. You know we never get to spend any time together, and as brothers I think it's important that we spend time together and-"

"Yeah right. Why are you really here?"

James sighed. "Look, dad told me in a letter yesterday that I had to be nice to you or he is sending me home. So I thought the nicest thing I can do for you is to make you cool. So my plain is to sneak you into Hogsmeat, and then we can tell all the cool people and then your instantly cool."

"You`d do something that big for me? Just so you won't get sent home?"

"Yeah he wants to send me home on Friday, I have a game this weekend. So I have to prove to him quickly that I've changed. So the bigger the better. I can't get sent home my team needs me." James told him.

Albus nods. "Okay, but how is sneaking into Hogsmeat gana make me cool?"

"God! Do I have to explain everything to you!? The best way to become popular is by breaking the rules." James told him."

"Without getting caught right?"

"Of course. You're a loser if you get caught. But you have to make sure cool people know you were here, not just your dork friends."

The two started to walk toward Hogsmeat.

"did you hear Jason Reeves is gana be playing in the Zink`s Quttich team next year?" Albus asked trying to start a conversation.

"Are you serious? Ugh! That team sucks!" James complained.

"Yeah I know. But Jason Reeves a really good player maybe he will help them win."

"They could have the guy who created quttich on their team and they`d still suck."

James and Albus stopped in front of the entrance of Hogsmeat. James looked to his left then his right. Then took out his wand from his pocket. James tapped on Albus with his wand. (AUTHORS NOTE: so the information on this spell I got off the internet so it could be wrong.) Then Albus felt this weird sensation like a raw egg has been cracked on his head. Then James twirled his wand around himself. The both of them started to disappear.

"How is this happing?"

"I`m casting a charm you idoit. Haven't you ever heard of the Disillusionment Charm?" James asked him as if he couldn't believe his brother could be so stupid.

"No." Albus replied. "Is this even real spell?"

"Yeah. I've done this before."

James stopped twirling his wand. He looked down at his body and it was gone. Then he looked at Albus he was gone.

"Al are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay good! Follow the sound of my voice. We`ll head over to Honey Dukes. I promised Lily I'd buy her some Chocolate Frogs. " James told Albus.

The two started to walk toward the store.

"You know James you really shouldn't buy her that." Albus told James. "It makes her hyper and then she drives mom and dad crazy."

"So?" James replied as the two entered Honey dukes. James walked to the boxes of chocolate frogs.

"So, you should care. She's gana irritate Mom and Dad." Albus told him.

"Well I don't." James walked over to the cashier and paid for the frogs.

Albus looks at his watch. "Class is gana start soon we better go back."

"Cool kids don't care about class!" James said annoyed as he opens the chocolate frogs and eats a few. "If you wana be popular you have to stop caring so much about everything. That makes you uncool."

James had managed to talk Albus into spending the whole day in Hogsmeat, Albus felt so guilty. He had no idea what he was gana tell his teachers. It was around 9:00 pm and all the shops were starting to close. The two brothers exit The Three Broomsticks and make their way back to the Hogsmeat entrance.

"You are gana be so cool when you get out of here." James told Albus.

"I just wana go back to the castle." Albus told James. "I have to ask my teachers what I missed before curfew or I'll be behind."

"Alright, Mr. no fun." James replied. "Gosh try to help a guy out and-"

BAM! Just then something knocked Albus down. James took out his wand and turned to Albus. He saw the man wearing a green cloak and the black and red mask hovering over Albus with his wand pointed at Albus.

"Bast zarpper!" James yelled.

The man was tossed backward and into a store window. James ran over to his brother and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" James asked. James put out his hand to help Albus up.

Albus looked at James confused. James hadn't been nice to him, with no gain for himself, in years. Albus kind of thought James hated him now. Albus takes James`s hand and James helped Albus get back on his feet.

The cloaked man gets up and ran toward Albus and James.

"Al, stay behind me ok?" James told him.

Albus obeyed James.

James and the cloaked man casted spells back and forth for a while. There were only a couple of things that James was actually good at, luckily one of them was dueling. But every time James Knocked the man down he got back up, even James didn't have the strength to fight off the man forever. Eventually James fell to the ground, tried and weakened he was barely able to move. The cloaked man walked toward Albus and Albus started to run.

"Immobilize." The man said flicking his wand toward Albus.

Albus froze in place where he stood. The man walked closer to Albus.

"No! Please! He`s just a kid! Don't hurt him!" James pled.

" Ekat Srewop!" the man chanted waving his wand over Albus`s head.

Victorie rushed into the infirmary after he herd what happened to Albus. Albus was lying in one of the hospital beds. Surrounded by a bunch of kids and teachers. Victorie makes his way through the crowd and to Albus.

"Is he ok?" Victorie asked sounding upset.

"He wouldn't wake up." Rose replied crying.

"He`ll be fine. He's just knocked out right?" James said trying to sound calm, but sounding panicked.

"He`ll be up soon." Victorie said. "I`m sure of it."

"Good thing you found him when you did, James." One kid from the crowd said. "Any longer and he might have been a goner."

James smiled.

"But he could be dead already!" Ethan yelled angrily. "You were with him last! What did you do!?"

"I-I-"James stuttered.

Albus`s eyes started to open.

"Look he's waking up!" Rose said with joy.

Albus tried to slowly sit up. Rose hugged him quickly and knocked him back down.

"Ow!" Albus yelled.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Rose told him. "I don't know what I would if something happened to you. You're my best friend."

"Gee that makes us feel good." Scorpious stated sarcastically.

Albas struggled to sit up again. "Wha-wha happened?" Albus asked. Holding his hand over his head. Madam Gregory, the nurse, walked over to them.

"Well look who's awake." Madam Gregory said smiling. "You must have fell on your head pretty hard when you were attacked, you were out for a good 2 hours."

"2 hours!? Wait, attacked? By who?" Albus asked shocked.

"That Magic Stealer everyone has been talking about." Madam Gregory told him. "He ambushed you in Hogsmeat and your brother swooped in and saved you before the Magic Stealer could do you anymore harm."

"Wait, so did I lost my magic?"

"…..i`m afraid so." Madam Gregory told him solemnly.

"Is there any way I can get my magic back?" Albus asked desperately.

"Sadly no. When this happened before with that other Magic Stealer years ago they tried everything to get everyone's magic back and nothing worked." Madam Gregory told them. She looked at him sadly. "I`m really sorry dearie. There really isn't much I can do for you." Madam Gregory told Albus, as she tried to help him lay back down.

"But I can give you some medicine for your pain." Madam Gregory told him. "Your body isn't used to the lack magic in your veins. So it will be hard to do anything for a while but at least you should be strong enough to go home in 3 weeks. I`ll be right back I'm grana get you some medicine." Madam Gregory left.

"Why did this have to happen?" Albus cried. "Why?! I barely got the chance to use my powers and I was just starting to get good at this stuff."

Victorie hugged Albus lightly. Albas cried on her shoulder.

"I know, I know." Victorie told him. "Life can be so unfair. Even when you're just a kid."

Albus`s eyes widen and he breaks away from Victorie`s hug.

"What wrong?" Victorie asked.

"I remember what happened!" Albus said. He looked at James angrily. "This is all your fault! Just wait until I tell mom and dad they`ll be so mad!"

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"I knew he did something!" Ethan yelled.

"He convinced me to sneak into Hogsmeat and that's where the Magic Stealer attacked me. If it wasn't for James I'd still have my magic!"

"James! What is wrong with you!?" Teddy yelled. "There's a reason why younger wizards aren't allowed in Hogsmeat!"

"I didn't know that! I go into Hogsmeat all the time and I don't get my magic stolen!" James told Teddy. "I wanted to help him be cool. So my dad wouldn't send me home for being mean to him. I tried to do the nicest thing I could think of. I didn't mean for this to happen! Why would I want this to happen!?" James started sobbing.

Victorie sighed. "James, don't be too hard on yourself, you didn't know the Magic Stealer would be there." Victorie told him.

"Don't try to make him feel better!" Albus yelled loudly. "He deserves to feel like scum, no he's lower than that. He's the slim under the scum!"

"Albus stop! You're not helping anyone by getting all worked up. "Teddy told him.

"Teddy is right. You need to rest, so you can get your strength back." Victorie told Albas.

"Why?! What does it matter!? I`m a squib now! When I go home I'll be kicked out as soon as they find out!" Albus starts too cried. "They`ll probably send me off somewhere far away so I can't embarrass them. Don't try to them me they won't! Even wizarding families that don't mind of muggles and muggle-borns hate Squibs. Why should my parents be any different? I`m gana be alone forever, a crazy cat person, with no family and no friends."

"I'm sorry, Albus." James said trying to hold back tears. "I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen."


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

Chapter 9: Aftermath

Harry was waiting impatiently on platform 9 and 3 quarters for Albus`s train to arrive. He had heard the news about what happened to Albus. Harry and Ginny were both very sad and disappointed. Especially Ginny she was so convinced Albus would be a hero one day. The train stopped at the platform. Albus got off the train, struggling to lift his Gryffindor trunk off the train. Harry takes Albus`s trunk from him, holding it with two hands. Then places it on the ground. Then Harry hugged his son.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Harry told him. "When I heard that it was you who had been attacked your mother and I were so afraid we might have lost you."

It felt good to be back in his father arms. Albus tried to hold back his tears. But he knew he had to tell him now. His parents weren't fools and Albus was horrible at hiding things. He had to tell him now. Albus pulled out of his father's hug.

"Dad….. I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Al?" Harry replied.

"He….He took my magic, Dad and I...well I may not get it back. "

"I know, Al. "he said softly. "It's ok. Don't worry about it." harry reassured him.

Harry picked up Albus`s trunk again and started to walk toward the car.

Albus stood there looking at his father confused. He ran to catch up to Harry.

"Uh….didn't you hear what I said, Dad?" Albus asked sounding confused. "…..I mean I'm a squib now. "You could hear the pain in his voice as he said that he was squib. "The neighbors will make fun of you guys, threaten the family to move-"

"It doesn't matter. You're our son and we love you no matter what. And if people what to ridicule us for that, then so be it. Your mother and I are just happy your still alive, Al. We don't if you're a squib you're still the same to us."

Albus hugged harry crying on to him tears of joy.

"Thank you." He said between sobs.

Harry kissed Albus on the head.

"So are you ok? How are you feeling without your magic? The nurse said you may still be feeling weak." Harry asked.

"I'm fine, dad." Albus replied.

Albus went into Harry`s flying car.

"You know, your mum is very excited you're coming home." Harry told Albus as he entered the driver's seat. "She missed you so much when you left."

"Really? "

Harry puts the car into fly mode and puts on the invisibility cloaking for the car on.

"Yeah. She stayed up all last night making your favorites." Harry continued. "Your mother is crazy."

Albus laughed.

"…what am I going to do about school now?" Albus asked.

"Well your mum and I were thinking of sending you to a nearby muggle school for the time being. It's not a boarding school but its close and it's a private school so the education is very good."

"But I don't know how to do anything without magic. "

"I'll teach you. Remember unlike you and your siblings I didn't know I was a wizard till I was 11 years old, so I know all the muggle basics. Don't worry you`ll be fine."

Albus smiled. "Okay." Albus rested his head on the car door, and fell asleep for the rest of the car ride.

"Albus? Albus? Albus wake up were here." he heard his father telling him. Albus opened his eyes and saw his father hovering over him.

"Come on let's not keep your mum and lily waiting." Harry told Albus.

"Yeah." Albus nods.

Albus and Harry walk up to the front of a tall green house with a big white door and huge windows with white frames. The roof was black and the steeps were wooden. Harry opens the door to the house.

"Welcome home!" Ginny and his little sister, Lily shout loudly. There was a long white banner in the living room that you saw as soon as you entered. Albus smiles. Ginny runs to hug Albus.

"Oh I missed you so much sweetie!" Ginny tells him hugging tighter.

"Mom you're crushing me." Albus told her.

Ginny immediately lets go of him. "I'm sorry."

Lily puts out arms for her hug. Albus hugged her. "I missed you." She said. "Did you get me my candy?"


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner with the Dursleys

Chapter 10: Visiting the Dursleys

"Ugh! Dad why do have to go visit the Dursleys they hate me!" Albus complained.

"They don't hate you." Ginny assured him.

"Yes they do! Ever since I tried to talk to their neighbors, they started thinking it was my goal in life to embarrass them. There completely mental dad."

Ginny smiled. Trying not laugh, because she pretty much thought the Dursleys were mental as well.

"We've been over this before I don't like them either," Harry told them. "But they did raise me for 17 years. I feel like I at least owe them a yearly visit. Plus we have to go into the muggle world anyways to get muggle products so that can prepare you as soon as possible to go to a muggle school."

"Ughhh!" Albus groaned.

Ding dong ding dong "Vermon, someone's at the door!" Petunia yelled in a raspy voice as she blew on her wet nails.

Vermon was making….well more burning dinner in kitchen. With Harry gone most of their dinners were burnt.

"I`m cooking right now, Petunia! You get it!" Vermon yelled back.

"My nails are wet!" Petunia yelled appalled. "Get the damn door!" Dudley who was reading on the couch rolled his eyes.

Ding dong ding dong

"I`ll get it." Dudley groans. Dudley gets up off the couch to answer the door. He looks through the peep hole in the door and sees Harry, Ginny, Lily and Albus. "Its Harry and his family, mum." Dudley said sounding a bit excited.

"Oh god! Just leave them out there!" Petunia told Dudley. "A bunch of freaks the lot of them."

"But there family, mum, and they traveled all this way just to see us. "

Petunia sighed. "I don't know where I went wrong with you. You used to be such a wonderful boy. Now you're caring about the feelings of freaks like them."

"There not freaks! Harry saved me once, mum. That year he almost got expelled, he saved my life from these weird boney cloaked creatures. The wizards there not that different from us, I know it's true." Dudley is silent, he takes a deep breathe. "Mom, I know there like us because Melanie she`s a-"

Ding dong ding dong

"Would somebody get the damn door?" Vermon yelled from the kitchen.

Dudley answered the door and the Potters enter the house.

"Sorry for the wait the bell doesn't work all the time." Dudley apologized.

"Oh it's alright." Harry replied. Harry took off his coat and placed it on the coat rack. His family did the same. He looks around the house and notices it hadn't changed at all in the year.

"So how has everyone been? Since the last time I saw you all." Harry asked.

Petunia smiled. She loved to brag even if there wasn't much to brag about. "Vermon, got a lovely job retirement pension of 50 dollars. And Dudley is employ of the month at Crash Fries. "

Dudley looked embarrassed.

"Oh that's great." Harry replied.

"So how have you been, Harry?" Dudley asked.

"I've been good. I`m still working at the ministry of magic as an Aurora. James got on the school team again, Lily made some new friends down the block."

To escape the boredom Albus was enduring, he decided to walk to the bathroom. As he walked back to the living room he almost tripped over his shoe lase.

"Mum, can you tie my shoe?" Albus asked Ginny. "I don't know how to tie it without magic."

Petunia looked at Albus interestedly.

"Of course sweetie." Ginny takes her wand out of her purse. "seohs eit!"

suddenly Albus`s shoes was magically tied.

"So that one there, he's normal now?" Petunia asked Harry curiously.

Ginny looked insulted. "Just because we have magic doesn't mean were not normal! What is normal anyways being boring? And having a house that looked the same for 26 years."

Harry looked at his wife impressed. It took him 13 years to stand up to the Dursleys. It only took Ginny 11.

"So how did he lose his magic?" Petunia inquired.

"His brother convinced him to sneak into somewhere he wasn't supposed to be," harry started. "This Magic Stealer was there. He knocked him down and took his magic."

"Aww. How sad." Petunia said, with incredible fakeness. Petunia put her hand to her heart. "Give auntie a Petunia hug, you poor poor child."

Albus looks at Petunia terrified, as if he seen the most creepy thing in the world. Petunia walked toward Albus and hugged him.

Suddenly Vermon ran in fanning a smoking turkey in a tray. He was gana through it outside and just order a turkey. But then he had a better idea.

Vermon walked toward Harry. "Throw this turkey out and make us a new one. It's the least you can do after all we did for you all those years."

Ginny looked pissed, Harry looked at Vermon like he was crazy.

"I`m a guest in your home, you can't just ask me to take out your trash and cook for you." Harry told him.

"After all we did for you, you can't do a simple task for me? " Vermon argued. "We took you into our home and protected you for 18 years."

"I owe you nothing!" Harry stated.

"If that's how you feel then why you are here?"

"He doesn't need to explain himself to you." Ginny told Vermon.

"You think you're a big shot, but you're not, you're still just a skinny little orphan with nothing."

"You're wrong." Harry told him.

The Potters and Dursleys have a burnt dinner together. Vermon complains to Petunia and Dudley about some "rude" neighbors who had a loud car that woke in the middle of the night. He didn't even bother talking to Harry or even acknowledging that he and his family was there for a while.

Suddenly the phone rang Petunia practically jumps out of her seat and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" Petunia said. "Oh Melanie! How are you darling?"

"Oh yes I`ll put him on now." Petunia turns toward the table. "Dudley, Melanie is on the phone for you."

Dudley gets up and ran toward his mother. He takes the phone from his mother.

"Hey, Mel." Dudley said into the phone as he walked into the living room to continue his conversation.

"Hey my Cuddly Dudley, how are you?" Melanie responded.

"I`m good."

"What are doing?"

"My cousin is over. You could imagine my parents delight. They are so rude to him, I feel so bad that I was ever like that."

"But you changed, you saw that were an ass and changed that's all that matters."

Dudley smiles. "Mel, you are like the nicest person I've ever met. How was it that I was so lucky to meet you?"

"I guess were both just lucky."

"…..Dudley, don't think me rude, but I know my parents would hate me if I didn't ask."

"What is it?"

"Well, my parents have been dying to meet you and your parents."

"So you want to know if your parents can intrude on my dinner." Dudley questioned angrily.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I`m sorry."

Dudley laughs. "Mel, I was kidding. Its ok with me, if you wana send them over. I`ll tell my mum when we get off the line."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Yeah. Your parents will get to meet me and my lovey parents. My parents will stop acting like jerks to my cousin because you know they always act perfect in front of strangers, and I'll get to see you. Everybody wins.

"I'll call them now and tell them the news." Melanie said excitedly.

"Alright."

Petunia turned to Vermon. "Melanie has been calling here every day, twice day. I think they're getting serious."

Vermon nods in agreement.

"Who's Melanie?" Harry asked.

"Melanie is Dudley`s perfect new girlfriend. "Petunia told Harry with the biggest smile on her face.

"She is studying to be a lawyer." Petunia bragged. "She's so polite and friendly and intelligent. If only everyone could find someone like that. I know it's very hard in your world, Harry to find someone who's the least bit beautiful." Petunia quickly glances at Ginny who looked like she wanted to murder Petunia. "But even you could have done better than her."

"Don't talk about my wife like that! " Harry yelled. "You don't even know a thing about her! She is the most amazing girl! You should count yourself lucky to have even met her! She's a caring mother to our kids, she's brave, daring, and beautiful. You're just mad because for once I'm happy and you guys are miserable!"

Dudley walked into the kitchen.

"What did Melanie want?" Petunia asked.

"Melanie and her family want to come over." Dudley told them.

Vemon and Petunia`s eyes widen.

"Well you told them some other time would be better. Right?" Vermon asked.

"I…I told them they could come over now if they`d like."

"Why would you do that?" Petunia asked sort of sounding scaried.

"Mom, it will be fine."

"No it won't be fine, Dudley!" Vermon yelled. "Melanie is a normal person and we have a bunch of freaks in our house. Do you know how this might affect your relationship with her?"

"It won't affect the relationship, dad. Because…..Because Melanie….she is a Witch."

Everyone`s jaw dropped in the room after he said that.

"I didn't know she was a witch when I first started dating her, 2 summers ago." Dudley started. "But then when I was at her house, about a month ago and I saw a book sticking out of one of her bags that said something like the history of Hogwarts. And I remembered that was the school Harry went to. So I asked her about it and she told me she was a witch. She was still the same person I fell in love with that 2 summers ago, nothing changed about her. So I stayed with her."

"I cannot believe this!" Petunia said with disbelief.

"She seems so normal." Vermon commented in disbelief.

Ginny and Harry couldn't help but smile. Thinking maybe now Vermon and Petunia will finally realized witches and wizards aren't that different from muggles.

"You can't see Melanie anymore." Vermon told Dudley. Petunia nobs her head in agreement,

"But dad! I love her!" Dudley protested.

"What do you know about love? You're just a boy." Vermon told him. Vermon rolled his eyes. "You`ll thank me for this when your older."

Ding Dong

"Dad! Please what does it matter if she is a witch? She's still the same girl you two liked so much."

"She's not like us, Dudley." Petunia told Dudley. "She's freak of nature, you want to be with someone like that?"

Ding Dong

"You used to say how amazing she was and how perfect she was. Now just because she's a witch she's a freak to you. Well your wrong."

Dudley walked to the front door and let Melanie and her parents in the house. Dudley greeted the three of them and shakes both her parents' hands. Melanie kisses Dudley on his lips. Then held his hand as they walk into the kitchen, Melanie`s mother and father following behind. Melanie was tall with straight long brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin was white. She wore a pink polo shirt and white pants and pink Toms.

"Everybody I would like to introduce Melanie and her parents. Mrs. Amelia and Mr. Tony Anderson." Dudley said.

The Anderson`s eyes widen as they saw that they were also dinning with Harry Potter. Melanie`s parents were also wizards.

"Wait. Your cousin, the one that you told me was a wizard is…is Harry Potter." Melanie said in shock.

"Yeah so?" Dudley replied as if it was no big deal.

"He's a hero in the wizarding world. " Mr. Anderson told Dudley. "He defeated the dark lord and saved everyone from being ruled by a hating monster."

"Really?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Melanie answered. "How is it you don't know?"

"He never told us."

"It's an honor, Mr. Potter, to be in your presence." Mrs. Anderson said to Harry. "I`m actually a historian and I'm writing a book on The Second Wizarding War. Do you think maybe I could interview you?"

"Umm…..I really don't have the time." He said as nicely as he could. Harry couldn't stand interviews they always asked the same questions and had the same reactions.

"It would just take a second, we could do it now." Mrs. Anderson insisted. She goes into her purse and take out some parchment paper, a quill and a bottle of ink.

"Mom stop! You're so embarrassing, Leave the guy alone." Melanie demanded.

The Andersons sit down with the Dursleys and the Potters. Mrs. Anderson had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a green floral long sleeve shirt, brown sandals and blue jeans. Mrs. Anderson had wrinkles that filled her face and was short. Mr. Anderson was tall and had short brown hair and blue eyes. His face was also wrinkled and he wore a green dress shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

"The man at the head of the table is my father, Vermon." Dudley told the Andersons. "To his left is my mother Petunia, across from her is my nephew Albus, Harry`s son, next to him is Harry, you guys obviously know him and next to him is his wife, Ginny."

"So what type of job do you have, Tony?" Petunia asked politely.

"I am an apprentice for a wand maker, who wants to retire soon."

"Olivanders?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Tony answered.

"Oh that's so sad!" Ginny replied.

"He wants to pass his business on to someone he trusts, "Tony continued. "And Olivanders and I have been friends since we were five."

"What was it like to find out you were destined to kill such a powerful wizard?" Amelia asked.

Melanie lowered her face into the palm of her hand, in embarrassment.

"I told you no interview." Harry told him.

"Oh please! I need this interview for my book." Amelia told him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright I'll give you an interview. But not now we can arrange to do it another day."

"Why not now? Where both here."

"I don't wana be rude and spend the dinner talking about myself." Harry replied.

"It's okay I want to hear your story." Dudley told Harry.

Vermon and Petunia roll their eyes they really had no interest in hearing Harry`s hero story.

"So what was it like to find out you were destined to kill such a powerful wizard?"

"I didn't show it but I was scaried. "

Amelia was writing down every word Harry said and she said onto her parchment paper.

"I had fought Voldemort once before but I only won because….well…" Harry Chuckled. "You're not gana believe me."

"Why what happened when you first fought Voldemort?"

"Well we were equally matched and I was sure I was gana lose focus for a split moment and be killed. But then my parent's ghosts appeared to me and they told me how to escape."

"What did they tell you?"

"They told me to stop fighting at the right moment, then take the port key and transport back to Hogwarts."

Vermon laughed loudly. "And you believe this actually happened? People don't come back to you after they die, they just die."

"I believe it did happen. I mean I wanted kill him right then and there I had no intentions of just running away. But my mum and dad told me that was the best thing I could do, was to run for now."

"How did you prepare to defeat Voldemort?"

"Honestly I just listened in class and practiced my spells. But my friends insisted on helping me defeat Voldemort so I trained my friends and helped them to learn spells that could help them help me to defeat Voldemort."

"Do you think the fact that Voldemort killed your parents made you want to kill Voldemort more than anyone else?"

"Wait that evil guy killed your parents!?" Dudley interrupted. "But my mum said they died in a car crash!" Dudley interrupted.

"Yeah…that's what they told me too." Harry replied.

"Why did he kill them?" Dudley asked.

"…He didn't want to kill them, he wanted to kill me. It was foretold that I would grow up to kill him so he decided he would kill me while I was weak. My parents fought to protect me and because of their sacrifice I lived."

"Wow! That's so cool! " Dudley shouted.

Harry and Amelia continued the interview. Dudley was very surprised by how cool his cousin ways.


	11. Chapter 11: Albus has Muggle Lessons

Chapter 11: Albus`s Muggle lessons

"Okay Al, so before you go to a muggle school your gana need to learn some basic muggle information and how to use some of their tools." Harry told Albus, as he stood in front of him, in Albus`s room, with a bag full of muggle items.

"Are you gana show me some cool muggle stuff like the ones at the carnival?" Albus asked excitedly.

"Well no, I`m gana show you some basic muggle stuff, stuff your gana need for school and for living in the muggle world in the future."

Albus sighed. "Okay."

Harry goes into his bag and took out a pencil.

"Wow! What is that?" Albus exclaims excitedly.

"It's called a pencil." Harry told Albus. "It-"

"What does it do?" Albus asked.

"You can write with it, like you would a quill. Only you don't need any ink."

"Really?"

"Yeah and you can erase what you write too."

"No way!" Albus said excitedly.

"Here I'll show you." Harry took some parchment out of his desk draw and wrote his name on the parchment with the pencil. Then he turn the pencil upside down and erased his name.

"Wow! That is awesome! "Albus exclaimed. "Muggle stuff is so cool!"

"If you like that, you`ll love this." Harry goes into his bag and pulled out a white box with four rectangular wholes on the top. In front was two line a weird thing and on the bottom was two dials with numbers on it.

"Merlin`s Beard! What is that!? It looks like a robot!" Albus exclaimed.

"This is what the muggles call a mini toaster. Its how the muggles make toast. You put your bread into either of the spots on the top. Then push this spring thing on the lines on the side down. Then turn the dial the side of your that you put your bread into. Turn it up to four and it pops up and dinks when it's done."

"No way! Can we try it out?" Albus asked.

"Yeah sure."

Harry and Albus head into the kitchen. Harry carrying the toaster.

"What in the world is that?" Ginny asked.

"It's called a mini toaster, it's a muggle product." Albus told Ginny.

"And what are you two planning to do with that?" Ginny asked.

Harry places the toaster on the kitchen counter and plugs it in. "were gana make toast, the muggle way."

"This I have to see."

Harry performs the process of making toast with the toaster as Ginny and Albus watch in amazement.

Days passed and Harry continued to teach Albus all the important things he knew about the muggle world. Basic world history, British history, math, science. After 8 months he decided Al was really to go to King Hennery primary school.

"Dad? What if they don't like me?" Albus asked his Dad as they drove to the school, Ginny had to go to work early.

"Don't be silly, they`ll love you." Harry told Albus.

"What if I don't know enough information?"

"Then you`ll learn while you're at school. Albus trust me you`ll be fine."

Albus shake his head no. "I don't want to go. I`m not ready, I know it."

"Your gana be fine, Al. Just-"

"What if I get in there and I just forget everything you taught me? What if I accidentally say something related to wizards? What if-"

"What if you relax and make lots of new friends and learn a new way of life. A life that's suitable for you. Albus you're a great kid even without powers."

They landed the car by the woods near the school. Then Harry and Albus walked to the school together. The school looked nothing like Hogwarts. The school was a small rectangular shaped building with a British flag in the front. The outside of the building was made of red bricks. In the windows of the school were kid`s drawings and cute school related stickers.

Albus and Harry walked into Mrs. Johnson`s fifth grade class.

All eyes were on them.

"Oh you must be our new student, Albus." The teacher said smiling at Albus.

Albus smiled back and nodded nervously.

"He is a little nervous, "Harry started.

Albus rolled his eyes. Dad seriously don't. You're making things worse. He thought.

Harry looked toward the class. "So if you kids, could be nice to him it would be appreciated." Harry continued. "Albus is really a great kid once you get to know him-"

"Did you just say Al butt?" some huge kid with pale skin and a black Mohawk shouted. "Ha ha the new kids name is al butt. ha ha ha ha."

The whole class began to laugh too.

"What kinda name is that?" One boy said to his friend.

"Ha ha Al Butt! Ha ha!" other kid laughed.

"Children Enough! This is not how we welcome a new student!" The teacher yelled.

Harry tried to hug Albus but he pushed him away.

"Albus!" Harry called.

"Just stop! I told you this was a bad idea!" Albus yelled. Than he ran out of the classroom as fast as he could. Harry followed after him, but he was obviously no longer as fast as used to be. Albus ran to the front door and then ran out.

Albus sat under a tree in the front and started to cry. When his father finally caught up to him. Harry was out of breathe.

"My god are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

"I`m not going back in there and you can make me."

"Albus, you have to go back. They just don't know you yet." My Dad told me. "I`m sure once they get to know you I'll make a lot of friends. "

"You're wrong!" Albus yelled now standing up. "It's just like at Hogwarts, people didn't like me their either. Only at least at Hogwarts I had some friends. Here I have nobody and I'll have nobody! Cause I'm a freak! I`m a freak in my world and I`ll be a freak in this world!

"Albus, don't say that."

"'Albus, don't say that.' " He said mocking his father. "It's the truth! I've always been a freak I wasn't born the famous Harry Potter, born destined for greatness! I was born to be this- this…"

Albus plopped back onto the ground, he couldn't even finish his sentence, he was crying to hard.

Harry sat next to me. "Please believe me I know how you feel. But just go back in there I promise you everything will be alright."

Albus ignored him.

"What's going on?" Ginny`s voice sounded from behind them.

Harry and Albus turned behind them and see Ginny standing in there in her black suit dress and high heel black shoes. She ran over to Albus and hugged him under the tree and she strokes his hair.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? I thought you had work." Harry said.

"I`m on my lunch break, I figured I'd come see how Albus was doing at his new school. A good thing I did! look at him he`s a wreck!" Ginny looked down at Albus. "Oh you poor baby."

"They made fun of me, mum." Albus said between sobs. Trying to sound even sadder then he felt, hoping she`d feel so bad she`d let him stay home. "They called me Al butt the whole class was laughing! It was horrible!"

"You poor thing!" Ginny exclaimed. "how about this," Mom`s voice sounding happy now. "We`ll go home, get you all cleaned up. Then we`ll go out for some ice cream just the three of us."

Albus gave her a smile.

"Ginny, he has to go to school."

"Why, harry? What could he learn here that could possibly useful to him, he lives in our world?"

"But when he's older he can't live in our world any more. "Harry told them. "He isn't gana be able to get a job or have his own home in our world."

"Harry, don't say that." Ginny ordered, appalled he would say such things in front of Albus.

"Ginny, you know it's true, people are small minded when it comes to squibs. They think squibs have magic but are just can't understand how to use it. Therefore they think squibs are stupid and wouldn't be able to understand how to do a job or do anything.

"But he isn't like that, he had powers once." Ginny argued.

"You think that's gana change the way people see him. He has to be able to live in this world and in a muggle school he can learn how to do it!"

After that Harry got Ginny on his side. They both agreed it was best for Albus to go back to school. But to make things easier on Albus they put him in another fifth grade class.


	12. Chapter 12: Muggle School

Chapter 12: Muggle School

Albus stood in front of his new class nervously with Mrs. Roslyn, his new teacher.

"Everyone this is our new student, Albus Potter." Mrs. Roslyn told the class. "He comes here from Brighten. I hope you will all show him what wonderful student you all are."

Albus walked nervously to a seat in the back of the classroom.

"Now let's start with some Math everyone." Mrs. Roslyn told the class.

She turned toward the board and writes on the board: 12 x 12. "Can anyone tell me what 12 times 12 is?"

Albus`s hand shot up. Three students raise their hands as well.

Mrs. Roslyn pointed to Albus. "Albus. What's the answer?"

"24." Albus said proudly.

The whole class laughed.

"I`m sorry that's wrong, it's actually 144. I think what you did was add.

Not again! Albus thought to himself. Why do these muggles keep finding reasons to laugh at me?! And this time I can't even run. Mom went back to work and dad went home already! Come on just stick out! Dad's right I have to learn how to live in this world if I want to have a good future.

"Okay class now let's learn some division." Teacher explained division and how to do it, then the bell rang for recess. The teacher told us to get in a line and then she walked us to the back. They had monkey bars and swings! And little tables were a lot the girls sat and talked. I ran to the swings and climbed on. But before he could swing on them some kid came from behind Albus and pushed him off. Then climbed onto the swing himself.

"Hey! I was on their first!" Albus yelled.

"My swing now loser." the boy started swinging on the swing.

I ran over to the monkey bars and started to go from bar to bar.

"Hey." A voice said from bellow. Albus looked down it was African looking girl with wavy black hair and brown eyes. She dressed in a denim skirt with a pink shirt with white flowers on it. On her feet she wore white sneakers.

"Hey." Albus replied.

"Your new right?" The girl asked

"Sadly." Albus replied.

"I know its hard being new, I was the new the kid last month. Nobody wanted to play with me during recess and I usually ate alone for lunch. It was awful and I was starting to just hate school and I was sometimes spend hours crying in the bathroom during recess because I had no friends. Then I met Tami and Gerard and now I'm really happy."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"We'll all I wanted and needed was friends when I moved here. So I was thinking maybe you could use some friends too. My name is Georgia Collins."

Albus`s hands slipped and he fell off the monkey bars.

Georgia stood over him. "Oh my gosh are you ok?" she put out her hand to help.

Albus grabbed her hand and she held him to his feet. "Yeah I'm okay."

"So what do you say? Do you wana be friends?"

"Sure." Albus smiled.

Georgia led Albus to her group of friends who were hanging out by the slide talking.

"Guys this is…..um what did you say your name was again?"

"Albus."

"This is Albus, he is the new kid." Georgia continued. "Do you think he can play with us?"

"Yeah sure." Tami replied.

Gerard nodded yes. Tami had long brown hair, blue eyes, and she had white skin. She dressed in an orange shirt with a yellow sponge wearing pants, she wore blue jeans and white sneakers. The boy Gerard had blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a red shirt with a race car on it, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"We were just gana play hide and seek. Do you wana play?" Tami asked.

"Sure. How do you play?" Albus asked.

"You don't know how to play hide and seek?" Gerard said as if Albus was the weirdest person for not know this game.

"I was home schooled for a really long time. So I never really got to play with other kids and learn these games."

"Okay. We'll all you have to do is hide and when the finder finds you, you run and don't let them touch you. Oh and if you get on to the base, which is the steps by the back door you can't be tagged."

"Okay sounds easy enough." Albus replied. "How do decided who's the finder and the hiders"

Tami, Gerard and Georgia look at each other than nod. "One! Two! Three! Not it!" Tami, Gerard and Georgia yelled.

"…That was weird." Albus stated.

Georgia laughed. "You didn't say not it so you're the finder. Go count to 30 by the big tree over there and we`ll hide."

"Okay." Albus walked over to the tree and started to count. When he was done he turned around and he couldn't see them anywhere. He looked under the tables and behind the trees and still couldn't find them. Then he saw Gerard running toward the base. Albus ran as fast as he could to catch up with him. Then out of the corner of his eyes he saw Georgia and Tami run out of their hiding spots and toward the bases. Albus decided to go for Georgia she seemed to be the slowest. He ran as fast he could to tag her, he chased her around the playground for a while. Then he finally got her.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. The four kids all brought lunch and sat together at a table near the school stage.

"So where are you from, Albus?" Georgia asked.

"Brighten."

"Oh my gosh! I heard it's really nice their why did you move?" Tami asked.

"…my dad got a new job." Albus told them.

"Oh cool what does he do?" Georgia asked.

Dang it I don't know any muggle jobs! Albus thought.

"He's a….um...…teacher!"

"Does he work here?" Gerard asked.

"No he works in another school."

"Hey guys guess what my dad bought me yesterday?" Tami said excitedly.

"What?" Georgia asked.

"He bought me a new Spiderman comic.

Georgia and Gerard's eyes light up. "You're so lucky!" Georgia said.

"Did you bring it with you?" Gerard asked.

"Of course." Tami replied. She went into her bag and searched for it.

"Do you read comic books, Albus?" Georgia asked.

"Yeah of course I've read all of them." Albus lied.

"Which ones you're favorite?" Gerard asked spuriously

"Umm…the one were Spiderman finds a spider friend."

"Is that even the real plot for a Spiderman comic?" Gerard asked. "Cause it sounds pretty stupid."

"Yeah I thought so too, but it's real."

"You just said it was your favorite.' Georgia said.

"I got it!" Tami yelled holding the comic in her hand. She placed it in the middle of the table and three of them read it.

"So how was school, Al?" Ginny asked, as she picked Albus up at the end of the day.

"It was great!" Albus told her, as Ginny and Albus start to walk toward her car. "I made three new friends and they let me play this fun muggle game with them at this thing called recces where we play outside for an hour. Then they let me sit with them at lunch and they let me sit with them they showed me this cool book called a comic about this guy with spider powers."

"Wow! I I'm so happy for you!" Ginny said sounding happier than she sounded in weeks. "Your father will be so overjoyed to hear it all went well. Oh! I almost forgot." Ginny said going into her purse. "You got a letter from Rose." She took the letter from her bag and handed it to Albus. Albus took the letter out of the envelope and reads it to himself.

Dear Albus,

I hope you're feeling better! How did your parents react? What did they decide to do about you? Me and the guys really miss you, I mean It's hard to play quidditch together with uneven teams, ha ha just kidding we miss you for other reasons too. A lot of people were sent home after what happened to you. Most of the parents are scaried something like this will happen again. I`m scaried it happen again! But my mom said Hogsmeat isn't a part of the castle, so it didn't have a charm keeping the Magic Stealers out. But the castle has the charms protecting us from invaders so as long as everyone stays in the castle we should be safe. I told this to Ethan and Scorpious, their parents had felt this was just a freak thing and won't happen again, and when I told them what my mom thought it made them feel better too. Ethan, James, Teddy, me, Victorie and ten other kids are the only ones who stayed….well and of course the teachers. Can you believe that only 15 people are left in the whole school? Teddy and Victorie have been getting very irritated with me. I keep having nightmares of the Magic Stealers. When I wake up I usually go to Victorie but when she won't wake up I go wake up Teddy. Victorie has been very nice about it, when I wake her up she walks me back to my room and comforts me. But Teddy gets really mad and sometimes even curses at me for waking him. But I heard them talking about me at lunch. They BOTH agreed I was annoying. I hope I see you at grandma`s new year's eve party.

You're Friend,

Rose Weasley

P.S. I almost forgot to tell you! Victorie said something weird was going on with Teddy. He keeps disappearing at random times during the school day. He`s EVEN BEEN DITCHING CLASSES! Then when she sees him again HE LIES TO HER and tells her he was in class like he was supposed to be or says he went to the bathroom for a long time. One night when they were hanging out in the Gryffindor common room she saw a big scar on the side of his neck. It went from the side of his chin to his clavicle. When she asked him about it he flipped out and said very mean things to her. I asked Victorie what she thought was going on with him, she said she didn't have any idea. I think she was lying. But what do you think is going on with him. Do you think he's hanging out with dark wizards or something?

The car stopped in front of the house. Albus and Ginny get out of the car.

"What are you doing here?!" A lady`s voice yelled.

Ginny and Albus turn toward the voice. It was a middle aged women from across the street.

"You don't belong here anymore!" The lady yelled. "You need to leave! You freak of nature!"

"Margot, what has gotten into you? You've known Albus since he was born, he used to play with your son." Ginny told her.

"Not anymore! I won't allow it! I`m not letting your boy affect my son with your squib disease."

"First of all you can't be infect with being a squib!" Ginny said to Margot. "And 2 He had his magic stolen from him, it's not like he was born a squib!"

"Oh of course, wouldn't that just be so convenient! Your son has been infected with the squib disease and I don't want my son hanging out with yours and getting it!"

"What is wrong with you?" Ginny yelled.

"Mom! Can we just go inside people are starting to stare." Albus told his mom.

"No! It's not right! Just because you don't have magic this bitch feels likes she can treat you like…..like your some kind of monster."

Albus`s eyes widened he had never heard his mother curse ever.

"I'm going in." Margot told Ginny. "Keep your son and your soon to be infected family away from my household..."


	13. Chapter 13: New Years Eve

Chapter 10: New Year's Eve.

"How could you be so stupid? Albus could have been killed, you could have been killed!" harry yelled at James as the two entered the house.

"Dad can you just shut up! I already feel bad about this, you don't need to make me feel worse!" James yelled back.

Albus could hear them from the living room playing a muggle video game, his friends liked. He sat there and smiled, he felt his brother was getting what he deserved, even though he did kind of like muggle life now. Harry had been yelling at James from got off the train up to now. They had lot of built up anger about this, when Albus first lost his magic and they found out it was James's fault Ginny and Harry sent him letters everyday yelling at him about it and telling him he need to come home because he was now punished and not allow to go to Hogwarts. But he apparently just ignored all the letters and stayed their till the day before New Year's Eve when Harry finally called McGonagall and told them they wanted James home.

"I just wana know what the hell was going through your head!?" Harry asked.

"I told you I didn't know they he could get hurt in Hogsmeat!"

"James, I `eve been telling you this since you could walk, rules are made for reasons, there created to protect."

"Look who's talking! In Uncle Ron`s stories you guys were always breaking the rules and getting into trouble."

"It's different. We were trying to save the wizarding world."

"Just shut up!" James yelled. Then he stormed up the stairs and into his room.

"James! You get back down here!" Harry yelled.

Ginny walked over to harry. "Harry leave him alone for now. I know your mad, i`m mad too. But all this yelling isn't gana solve anything."

"well what do you think I should do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Just leave him alone for now. I`m sure he feels bad enough about this he doesn't need you yelling at him."

Ginny and Harry go to the kitchen.

Albus goes back to his game. Then realized his DS was almost out of charge. He really didn't want to go upstairs and get his charger. he figured his brother would be so mad at him because dad yelled at him so much. But Albus had to get the charger or he was gana lose the game he invested 4 hours into. Albus ran up stairs and he heard James sobbing. Albus walked into the room and there was James on his bed tears streaming down his face.

"GO AWAY!" he yelled. "I'm sure dad sent you up here to make me feel worse."

"I just came up here for my charger." Albus told him.

Albus walked to his dresser and searched through the draw until he found it.

"That what the chargers look like for the phones now?' James asked. Looking at how small it was.

"Now this is for some cool muggle game system I made dad buy for me. All the kids at school have it."

"Do you like it their?"

"It's okay. I have friends and like hanging out with them and talking to them. But sometimes I don't know what anyone is talking about. And I miss seeing my old friends all the time."

"Al, I want you to know….that I really am sorry." James told him. "Not even in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought this would happen. I know a lot of the time I act like an ass to you but, believe me you're my brother and I love you. ….I think I'm so mean to you because you were always mom and dad`s favorite. I guess because I was always causing trouble and you were this little angel in their eyes. It always bugged me how I was the oldest but mom and dad would always gave you responsibilities like watching lily when they went somewhere or to make sure the pot doesn't boil over while mom goes to get milk. They never trusted me to any of that and I guess I was jealous."

"You were jealous of me?" He said sounding happy. "But you could get away with anything…except at school, and you're on the quttich team, and you had a girlfriend for a whole month, and you're really quick at learning spells without trying and you have so many friends. Why would you be jealous of me?"

"I guess every kid wants their parents to love them, and to not feel like there just…a Burdon in their parents' life."

Harry and Ginny wake up the kids the next day around 9 o clock. Get them ready to go to the restaurant for Molly`s New Year's Eve party she throws every year at this Italian restaurant she and Ginny liked. The kids sleepily walk down stairs and watch cartoons on the couch. Harry and Ginny started on breakfast. At around 11 o clock Ginny called the kids into the kitchen for breakfast. They all sat at the long wooded kitchen table in the dining room. Ginny sitting at the very end of the long table and the kids and harry sitting next to her on both sides.

"I love it so much when you kids are home!" Ginny said. "I miss you so much when you're gone. "

"Today's Saturday, so tonight we all have to watch Ultimate Dueler like we do in the summer." Harry told the kids. Harry took a bite of his toast.

"Is Danny still on the show?" James asked eagerly.

"No he got beat out last week." Albus told him.

"I can't believe you got our kids into that show." Ginny said laughing a little. "It's so stupid."

"Actually it's a very intelligent show. It shows to be great duelers you don't have to be the most powerful you just need the brains. "Harry told her.

"Hum, and here I thought it was just about dueling people for money."

"Well there's that too." Harry replied. Ginny laughs. She cuts off a piece of the white part of her sunny side up eggs and starts to chew.

Later, that night. Ginny, Harry and the kids drive, well technically they flew, into the parking lot of the restaurant. The big sign above the restaurant said 'an evening in Italy'. The building was a huge light brown building with flowers by the front door and a black bench. Ginny loved Italian restaurants she always felt the decor was so classy and romantic. Pulse the food was to die for. They walk in. Albus was very excited he couldn't wait to see Rose again. "Do you have a reservation?" asks the hostess, she had back short hair and green eyes. "Yes. " Harry answered. "What name is it under sir?"

"Weasley. Harry replied.

"Right this way sir and madam." The hostess told them. Then walking towards the stairs and going up to the second floor of the restraint with harry and Ginny following. The place was huge and so beautiful with a lot of rooms for private parties. The hostess led them to a room at the very end of the hallway. As they enter the room and they see almost everyone was there. George and Angelina, were talking with Bill and Fleur. Ron and Hermione were talking to Charlie as Rose stood there and listened to their every word. Lucy, Dominque and Hugo were playing with some toy cars on the floor. Molly was talking with Teddy`s Grandmother. Percy and his wife, Emily were trying to get their baby girl to eat. Victoire was waiting a table, an she kept looking at at the door as if she was waiting for someone. Albus ran over to Rose. Albus tapped her shoulder. Rose turned to Albus.

"Albus!" she said excitedly. She hugged Albus. "I`m so glad you're here! How are you? Are you feeling better? Did you get my letter?"

"I`m feeling a lot better and yes I got your letter, 4 days ago, but I've been studying for school. I just didn't get a chance to write back."

"School? But your-"

"My parents sent me to a muggle school. They feel it would be best for me if I can learn to live in their world when I get older. My dad said people are so small minded in our world about squibs, and so far I've seen it's true, and he said that it be a lot easier for me to get a job and all that in the muggle world. I don't want to live with my mom and dad all my life."

"So are they okay with the whole squib thing?"

"Yeah they treat me the same way they did before, they even stand up for me when they Neighbors say mean things."

"How do the neighbors know?"

"Sadly almost all our neighbors have kids going to Hogwarts."

"Well it's great that your parents aren't treating you differently at least."

Suddenly Grandma Molly spotted Albus and Rose.

"Albus, Rose! Look at you two! You've gotten so big!" Molly exclaimed. Albus and Rose turn toward molly. Molly opened her arms wide for a hug. Albus and rose ran to hug her.

"How are you two doing in school?"

"As in every class." Rose told Molly happily.

"That's great!" Molly replied.

"How about you, Al? Last time I talked to your mom she said you were doing very well. Even beating out rose on some of the tests."

Albus fake smiled. "Yeah I'm still doing well. "

"Oh that's marvelous! I am so proud of you! You having such a hard time, but you didn't let that stop you. You kept trying and trying. I`m so happy for you I went out and bought you this"

Teddy suddenly walked into the party with a grey hoodie on. His hood covering his hair. His face was filthy and there were marks all over his face. His jeans were ripped and where they were ripped you could see dry blood. All eyes were on him.

Victorie ran to Teddy. "Where have you been!? Look at you! You're a wreck!" Victorie yelled at him.

Teddy pushed her away from him. "I`m fine! Leave me alone!" He said with anger.

"How could you say your fine? You have cuts all over your face and your hands. And since when do you even own a hoodie?"

"Look I don't need to explain myself to you, you're not my mother."

"Teddy Lupin! This is the last straw! If you don't tell me what's going on with you right now, I'm breaking up with you!"

"Fine, go ahead I don't care. You were no good in bed anyways."

Victorie`s jaw dropped. Then she started to cry.

"Teddy please. Just tell what's going on so I can help you. I promise I won't judge you…or be mad if you just tell me what has happened." Victorie said desperately, holding back tears.

"Just leave, Victorie. I don't need you in my life, I don't want you in my life. You were someone to mess around with and I'm done with you now."

Victorie looks at him, not believing what she just herd. Then she runs out the door to cry in the bathroom. Fleur follows after her. Bill looked really pissed and was gana go over and beat the heck out of Teddy, but Charlie stopped him telling him "He's just a stupid kid."

Teddy walked over to one of the tables and starts to eat the snacks on the tables.

His grandmother comes over to him. "How could you do that to Victorie? I thought you loved her."

"Well things change, grandma."

"What happened with you two?" she looked teddy up and down. "What happened to you?"

"Look this is who am I. if you can't expect that then screw you."

"Excuses me watch your mouth! This isn't you! I raised you for 18 years and I have never seen you act like this! So again I'll ask you again what happened to you."

"I don't need this, I'm going home."

Teddy stands up and heads for the door.

"Sit down!" his grandmother yelled. "Your gana tell me what's going on!"

"I don't think so." Teddy told her as he exited.

Albus turned to Rose. "I gatta ask you something….but it may sound a little crazy."

"What is it?"

"Do you think Teddy might be working for the Magic Stealers?"

Rose looked appalled. "How could you even think something like that!? Teddy is our friend, just because he acting weird doesn't mean he's-"

"It makes sense, Rose! Don't you see it!? He got hit with that spell that was ment for my dad at the Christmas party and he immodestly started acting weird. Then he starts disappearing all the time and missing classes and lying. The scars and cuts all over him. He must be taken over by the Magic Stealers and now he is doing all their dirty work."

"But I've read about spells that allow you to control others theirs only one and the spell that man said wasn't it."

"Remember what McGonagall said that the magic stealers where from a really long time ago. Maybe one of magic stealers used an ancient spell lost to the ages."

"We got to tell someone!" Rose yelled.

"She! No, we can't. What if they try to kill him?" Albus told her.

"Well you can't just let him roam around stealing people's magic." Rose whispered.

"You guys can get him."

"Are you crazy!?" Rose yelled.

"Shh!"

Rose lowered her voice. "You want us to defeat the magic stealers"

"We can try to find a spell to undo what was done to Teddy and then undo the spell. It's easy."

"Then what? If that even worked the magic stealers will just find another guy to take over."

"I`ll figure that out later, but we have to save Teddy. He's like family we can't let him get hurt or arrested for something he didn't choose to do."


	14. Chapter 14: Back to School

Chapter 11: Back to school

Albus walked into to class with the biggest smile on his face. He sat near his friends in the back.

"What's up with you?" Tami asked him.

"Oh nothing. Just I got a new game for my DS." Albus goes into his backpack. "Little game called Spiderman: Darkness of New York City." He said waving the game in their faces.

Tami, Georgia and Gerard gasped.

"No way! "Gerard exclaimed. "How did you get this the line was out the door when I went."

"Same here." Tami commented.

"I have my ways."

And my ways he means a guilty feeling brother with magic. Who aparated Albus to the front of the line for the game.

"Can I see it?" Tami asked.

"Yeah sure." Albus replied as he handed her the game.

Tami takes the game and reads the back. As Georgia and Gerard read over her shoulder.

"Wow! In this game you can play as the villain or Spiderman." Georgia commented

"And look at the end of the game you get a link to a cool website." Gerard said.

"Everyone sit down its time to do some spelling words." The teacher announced.

"Who knows how to spell business?"

A lot of hands go up. Albus`s hand stayed down.

"How about you Albus. How do you spell business?" The teacher asked.

"But my hand wasn't up." Albus told her. Think she made a mistake.

"It doesn't matter. I want you to try to spell business the best you can." The teacher told Albus

Albus starts to sound out the word in his head. "b-u…ummmm….b-u-s-n-e-s-s."

"I'm sorry no.

Albus slumps low in his chair. He never got anything right in this class.

"It's actually B-U-S-S-I-N-E-S-S." the teacher told him. "It's okay. Albus that's a hard word. I`m sure you can get the next one."

Albus grinned.

"Albus, how do you spell Oklahoma?"

Albus sounds out the word in his head again. "O-k ummmm…..l-a ummm…..h-o-m-a."

"Very good Albus! I knew you could do it!" The teacher praised.

"Now who can tell me how to spell hospital." The teacher asked. "How about you Johnny?"

Rose told her friends to meet her at the Gryffindor common room at 12 AM. She told them it was important. Luckily all of them showed up and nobody else was in sight.

"Why did you call us all here so late?" Ethan complained. "We have class tomorrow."

"It will only take a second. Just listen. When-" Rose told him.

"Can't this wait till morning?" Scorpious interrupted.

"No I have to tell you now when no one is around. It's secret." Rose told Scorpious. "Okay so when I saw my family over the weekend at the New Year's Eve party. Teddy was acting really mean and me and Albus concerned that Teddy is working for the magic stealers. Before you say anything let me finish, at the families' Christmas party he got hit with that spell that was meant for My Uncle and he immodestly started acting weird. Then Victorie said he had been disappearing at random times in the day, then at the New Year's Eve party we saw scars and cuts all over him. Me and Albus think the Magic Stealers took him over at the Christmas party and are now using him to do their dirty work. Like stealing others magic for them. So Albus thinks we should try to change Teddy back before the cops catch him. I was thinking-"

"But you don't have any proof he actually is taken over. " Scorpious commented.

"Yes I know. Thats why I think we should follow him around over the weekend and see what he does. To make sure."

"Do think he's the one who took Albus`s magic?" Ethan asked.

"I hope not. Albus looks up to him. It would break his heart if Teddy was the one who ruined his life."


	15. Chapter 15: The Teddy Investigation

The investigation

"Rose can we go back to the dorms and sleep?" Ethan whispered to Rose as the three kids hid behind a trash can as they watched Teddy bought lunch at Snarbucket. "We`ev been following, Teddy around all day and he hasn't done anything interesting."

"No we have to keep following him." Rose whispered back.

Teddy suddenly runs back to Hogwarts and into the gryfindor common room. The three followed after Teddy into the common room and hid behind the couch. Teddy went into his room and when he came out he was wearing a green cloak and a black and red mask. Teddy walked out and the kids follow after him.

Teddy walked to a small to a park in a near by wizarding town called Richard Valley. He saw 2 moms talking on a bench. He raised his wand and whispered "imbolize." Then chanted quickly " Ekat Srewop!" as he waved his wand around their heads 2 twice. Rose, Scorpious and Ethan were hiding behind a bush in the park across from Teddy. The moms fainted. Three kids came running over.

"What happened our moms?" a blonde girl with blue eyes asked.

"I don't know they just fainted. I tried to help them. but there wasn't mucth I could do."

"you have to call 911, mr. please you have-

"Imbolize!" Teddy yelled. Pointing his wand at the three kids.

Then he chanted his spell once more.

"I cant belive what i`m seeing! Teddy would never hurt a fly now hes stealing magic from children!" Rose said horrified.

"Don't worry we`ll find a spell stop him and get him back." Scorpious told Rose.

"I hope your right, I really hope we do." Rose replied.

That night rose had a nightmare about teddy stealing magic from everyone in the school. then he became this big powerful ugly monster and killed everyone. Rose woke up. Sweat dripping down and tears streaming down her face. She ran to the fat lady picture.

Rose banged on the wall next to the picture to wake her up.

"do you know what time it is?! what do you want!?" The fat lady yelled. Then she looked Rose up and down. "oh its you again. Password?"

"unicorn horn."

"Correct." The fat lady replied sleepily.

Rose ran inside and ran to Victorie`s room. Rose climbed on to the bed and shook Victorie. Victorie awoke and sat up in her bed.

"Rose, what is it? Did you have another bad dream?" Victorie asked.

Rose nodded and sat next to Victorie in her bed. "It was about Teddy….I had a dream he stole everyone's magic at school and turned into a big monster.

Victorie laughed.

"That's a silly dream. Teddy would never do that. Although I'm not so sure what he would and could not do now a days. He said he`d never hurt me and he broke my heart.

"It's not that weird of a dream. I and my friends put the evidence together and we think teddy is working for the magic stealers."

"What? Why would you-"

Rose then proceed to tell Victorie of all the evidence they found against Teddy.

"We have to save him." Victorie told rose.

"were working on it. I'm gana go to the library tomorrow to find a book on ancient spells and Ethan said he's gana send a letter asking his grandfather, who's a historian, if he knows any ancient spells to undo this."

"Why do you have to use an ancient spell to undo it can't you use a modern one?"

"No with a spell as old as the one used on him you need to use a spell from that time."

"I'm kind of happy to know he was taken over all this time. Now I know all that anger toward me and what he said wasn't him."

"Real Teddy really loves you. He used to talk about you all the time."

Victorie smiled.

"I know he did." Victorie replied. "Come on lets go to sleep. I`ll wake you up at 6 as usual so you can get back to your dorm to get ready for class."

"Victorie, there's something I wana ask why didn't you ever follow teddy to see why he was acting weird?"

"I wanted to but he threatened to hurt me if I did."

Victorie laid her head on her pillow. Rose did the same.

"Victorie…. If Teddy goes back to normal, do you think you would ever marry him one day?"

"….maybe one day." Victorie answered.


	16. Chapter 16: Saving Teddy

Chapter 13: Saving Teddy

Rose and Scorpious were looking through books upon books looking for a spell to help them change back Teddy. Then Ethan entered the library.

"what did the letter say?" Rose asked Ethan.

"The letter was actually from my grandma," Ethan started. "And she said apparently got AL timers 2 years ago. So he doesn't remember anything from his job as a historian. He apparently doesn't even remember who my grandma is."

"Ughhh!"

"I found something!" Scorpious yelled proudly.

"What did you find?" Rose asked. She ran over to Scorpious.

"It's a spell to regain someone's magic back." Scorpious said.

Then she looked back at Ethan. "Look in the books for spell to help teddy."

"I don't know if this poison is real it seems impossible that all these things, without any herms or heat, would create a potion to get someone's magic back. But here's what this guy`s entry says: when I was younger man there was a magic stealer epidemic. No could figure out how to get the magic back, but I did. The magic stealers took my magic and I figured out how to get mine back. Take a piece of hair from the magic stealer and put it in a glass filled with 4 ogre toe nails, 3 cups of water, spit from a unicorn and 2 sticks of chalk. This will take your magic out of the stealer and put back into you."

"Ewe!" Ethan said.

"We gatta try it, it's our only chance."

The kids steal the items they needed for their potions and wiped it up. That day Bethany was coming to visit Victorie and Teddy. It was the perfect opportunity to test out the potion.

"I`m here!" Bethany announced as she entered Hogwarts. Teddy and Victorie were there to greet her. They both hugged her and looked so happy. The school allowed Bethany to come back because she said she forgot a bunch of her stuff in the Hufflepuff common room. Her mom talked to McGonagall and she convinced her to let Bethany stay at Hogwarts for 4 days to visit her friends.

"How are you?" Teddy asked.

"I've been so bored! Al I do is sit around the house all day!" Bethany complained.\

"Why don't you go to a muggle school that's what my cousin did?" Victorie told her.

"I get made fun of enough for being squib. I don't need to be made fun of for going to a muggle school too." Bethany told Victorie.

"So how are you two doing? Planning a wedding in March?" Bethany asked laughing a bit.

"Actually…we broke up." Teddy told her.

"What why?"

"She was paranoid. " Teddy told her. "She had to know eve thing I was doing."

"You acting strange!" Victorie yelled. "Missing classes of course and not telling me things. I was worried."

"Guys stop!" Bethany yelled. "Let's just chill, Okay?"

Scorpious, Rose and Ethan slowly walk into the Gryffindor common room. They get on the ground and crawl to the table where Bethany`s drink was, in order to not be seen. They quietly switch Bethany`s drink with their poison. Bethany reached for her drink and notices the kids.

"What are you guys up to?" Bethany asked them spuriously.

"Nothing." The three kids answered in unison.

"What's going on?" Victorie asked firmly.

"we found a potion in one of the books in the library to get someone's magic back. So we switched her drink with the potion."

"What is wrong with you? Something bad could have happened, what if you had done the spell wrong or s skipped a step you could have killed her or gotten her sick. "Victorie yelled.

"Wana try the potion. "Bethany said.

"We`ll do it ourselves later."

"No I want it now. I can stand another day living like a squib. I wana be normal again."

"But it could-"

Bethany took the glass filled with the potion and drank some.

"Do you feel any different?" teddy asked.

"I do I feel stronger!" Bethany replied.

Rose, Scorpious and Ethan smile proudly. Victorie and Teddy looked shocked.

"Are you sure?" teddy asked.

"Someone let me borrow your wand."' Bethany said excitedly. Victorie handed Bethany her wand.

"Etic durum!" said pointing the wand at a lamp. A gold light slat out and the lap turned purple.

"Oh my god! It worked!" Bethany yelled. Bethany turned to the kids. "Thank you! Thank you so much! Anything you need anything just ask and I will help you! I need to call my mom!"

Bethany ran out of the room.

"Where did you find that spell?"

"In the book diary of a genius." Scorpious told them. "I found it."

"Your gana be heroes! We have to tell mcgungal!" Victorie said.

"Wait this spell does it take the magic away from the magic stealer or just copes the powers?"

"Why does it-" Victorie started to say. Then she remembered what rose told her.

"It takes it away from the ma-" Scorpious started to answer. But then rose slapped his arm.

She shook her head no at him.

The next day the kids made another trip to the library after their classes. Rose found a spell to get Teddy out of the control of the magic stealers. Since it was late they planned to save Teddy in the morning. It was Friday at 3 am the three kids were gana have their weekly sleepover in the Raven claw common room. Scorpious knew the password to the common room so that wasn't the problem the problem was no finding out. Rose had 2 hours to kill she decided to read. She went to her night stand and looked through the draw for her book. The draw was filled with letters from Albus. She really missed him. She had Scorpious and Ethan but Albus was her best friend. When he left she felt like a part of her died. She found her book at the bottom of her draw and began to read.

At 3 am rose and Ethan snuck down to the Ravenclaw common room and made 3 pillows, chips, a TV, movies, candy and 3 sleeping bags appear on the group of the common room. Scorpious is let in by a picture of an old milk maid.

"Hey guys!" Scorpious greeted his friends.

"Hey!" Ethan replied.

"Hello." Rose replied.

"So what movie are we watching this Friday?"

"Albus sent me this Muggle movie called Halloween Town and he said it amazing how wrong they got everything."

"What's it about?" Scorpious asked

"A family a of wizards who must-"

Just then they heard a scream of terror.

"Rose what was that?" she asked.

"Neap explosion!" they herd Teddy yelled. And the whole door exploded. Teddy walked inside.

"well well well if it isn't my favorite three kids." Teddy started. Rose was shaking like crazy. She held onto Scorpious`s arm. "At least you were until you became the won threat to my masters plain! So here's the plain I'm gana kill the three of you first. Then I'm gana kill those two bitches you told about your little potion."

"You guys I'm gana go get the spell from my room." Rose whispered to Scorpious as Teddy continued to talk. Rose`s voice sounded shaky. "I think were gana need it now." Rose told the guys.

"Rose we can't fight this guy without you. You're the one who know every spell."

"I can't fight. "

"Then were coming with you to get the spell."

"Excuses me! But I was talking!" Teddy yelled. "Gela tea!"

"Ow!" Scorpious and rose yelled holding their stomachs.

"What happened?" Ethan asked looking at the two of them.

"It felt like someone kicked me in the stomach." Scorpious told Ethan. "He must have done it!"

"Oh someone's smart today."

"On three we run to my room." Rose whispered to her friends. "….3 RUN!"

The three kids run up the stairs and into the girl`s dormitory. Teddy chased after them. Blasting spells to kill them. As the children managed to avoid them. Scorpious cast a slippery stairs spell to buy them sometime. Rose went to her nightstand and got out a piece of paper.

"Here Scorpious cast the spell now!" rose told Scorpious as she handed him the spell.

"Hey I wana do it!" Ethan protested.

"Fine." Rose agreed. Then handed the spell to Ethan. "Practice it before he gets up here."

"Cuba runt!" Ethan yelled

"You read it wrong! its Kaceb not cebka!" Rose yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm dyslexic!" Ethan yelled.

"Give me the spell your gana screw this up!" Scorpious told Ethan.

"No! I can do it!" Ethan yelled.

Teddy entered the room he raised his wand and so did Ethan.

"Kaceb runt!" Ethan yelled. Pointing his wand at teddy, a pink light came out of the wand and hit Teddy. Teddy fell to the floor. He started to cry.

The three kids ran over to teddy.

"Teddy? Are you ok?" Rose asked.

"Thank you!" he hugged Ethan then rose then Scorpious, even though he didn't do much. "Thank you for freeing me."

"We may have found the spell and actually cast the spell to free you. But it was Albus`s idea. When he figured out you were being controlled he convinced us to free you." Rose told Teddy.

Teddy was silent for a moment. "Albus is a good kid."

"I'm so sorry that I tried to kill you. I couldn't control anything I did. "

"We know its okay." Ethan replied.

"Are you guys planning to take down the Magic Stealers?"

"We were just planning on saving you. We didn't even plain on finding the spell to get the magic back we just found it."

"I`m want revenge, I want the magic stealer dead. If you guys want you guys can help me. I'll be more than happy to have you on my team."

"I`m in." Ethan immediately. "That little mini fight was way cool!"

Teddy smiled.

"I'm in too." Scorpious said. "If I can help I want to help."

Teddy, Ethan and Scorpious look at rose for her answer.

"I'll help with the research." Rose said.

"Alright we got a team!" Teddy smiled.

"How about Albus?" rose asked. "He can come here and get his powers back and help us."

"Yeah sure he can help if he wants." Teddy told Rose.


	17. Chapter 17: Albus First Sleepover

Chapter 14: Albus`s First muggle sleepover

"Now if you feel you wana come home at any time you can call me." Ginny told Albus in the car.

"I know mom." Albus replied dully. Rolling his eyes.

"Avoid talking about the family or they`ll figure out what you really are."

"I know mom."

"And don't do anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

"Mom. Relax it's just a sleepover."

"Your right sweetie. You`ll be fine." The car stops infrequent of a blue and white house with bushes with pink roses. Albus takes his red duffle bag out from the trunk. Then kisses his mom on the cheek.

Albus runs to the house and rings the doorbell. He was so excited for his first muggle sleepover.

Georgia answered the door.

"Hey Al."

"Hey!"

"Come on in. we were just listening to some music."

As Albus walked into the house they song "you don't know your beautiful" by one direction was playing. Gerard looked as if he was in pain from the music. The walls of the living room were red with a white border. They had black coffee table in the living room, a huge TV, a stereo, and a tan leather couch. Tami was shouting the lyrics to the song and Georgia soon joined in. I sat next to Gerard on the couch.

"Don't worry dude. I think she has the whole Albus. And you`ll get to listen to every song just like you want to." Albus told him sarcastically.

"THE WAY YOU LOOK AT THE GROUND IT AINT HARD TO TELL!" Tami and Georgia yelled as the CD played. "YOU DON'T KNOW OH! YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, IF ONLY YOU SAW WHAT I-"

"Okay! Enough!" Gerard said turning off the music. "I can take anymore!"

Albus, Tami and Georgia laughed.

"So do you guys wana play a board game?" Georgia asked.

"Why would we wana play a game that makes us bored?" Albus asked.

Everyone laughed. "It's called a board game cause their made out of wood boards not because their boring."

"Oh." Albus replied feeling embarrassed.

"We should play operation." Tami said.

"Alright. What do you guys think?'"

"I'll play anything." Gerard said.

"Me too." Albus replied. Georgia got the game out her closet and the kids start to play. Obviously having to explain the rules to Albus. They laughed and had a good time playing a whole mess of board games and video games. Then came time to pig out. It was 4 am in the morning.

"Hey guys I'm hungry." Gerard announced.

"I guess that means it's time for snacks." Georgia said. The four of them snuck down stair and into the kitchen. Gerard went right to the freezer, and took the ice cream. He got a spoon and started eating the ice cream. Tami and Georgia got 2 bags of chips in each hand. Albus never really had muggle snack so he just took what ever looked tasty. They ate like picks getting crumbs everywhere. Then they all watched the Avengers movie, and eventually fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Battle Practice

Chapter 15: Battle Practice

"Okay guys so we've been working on these defensive spells for a about a week let's see what you got. By making you guys duel each other." Teddy told the three kids. The kids had been secretly learning defensive spells from Teddy in the room of requirement. "No harmful spells."

"Cool!" both boys said.

"No not cool what if one of them gets hurt? How are you going to explain this?"

"Okay fine. Scorpious and Ethan will fight me. I'll make sure I don't hurt me."

Scorpious and Ethan stood in front of Teddy.

"Ready and go!"

Scorpious immediately flicked his wrist and yelled "expellumius!"

Teddy picked up his wand quickly, points his wand quickly at Scorpious.

"Locomotor Wibbly" then his went from left then right then down then left the right then down and suddenly a red ray came out of his wand and the ray hit Scorpious. His legs were all wobbly.

"Come on you know how to this!" Teddy told them.

"Oppugno!" Ethan yelled pointing his wand at Scorpious.

Suddenly Albus ran into the room with a green backpack on his back.

"Finally I found you guys!" He said.

"Albus! I knew you`d come!" Rose shouted as she ran to hug Albus.

Scorpious and Ethan walked over to Albus and greeted him. Guys are too cool for hugs.

"Hey welcome back." Ethan said.

"Welcome home." Scorpious said.

"I`m so glad you're here I was so worried you didn't get my letter. So are you ready to take the potion now? we have a gallon of the stuff up in Ethan`s room."

"Rose I-"

"We've been giving it to mainly everyone who lost their magic and it's worked every time."

"Rose I wana stay muggle."

Everyone in the room looked at Albus as if he was crazy.

"What?" Rose replied. "Why would you want to stay muggle?"

"I`m having a lot of fun being a muggle. They cool technology, cool food, and awesome field trips and for once I feel like I belong."

"You can't be serious." Scorpious stated.

"I am."

"Then why are you here?" rose asked.

"I still wana help. I can do what I'm sure rose is doing. Being the researcher, the teacher I could help with that."

"WE could always use more help." Teddy said.

Scorpious, rose and Ethan nod in agreement.

"Also I have something I think could help you guys out a lot." Albus told them.

Albus took off his back pack and pulled out the invisibility cloak.

"A blanket? How is a blanket gana help us?" Ethan asked.

"It's not a blanket. It's an invisibility cloak." Albus told him. Albus put the cloak over his whole body. Albus disappeared.

"Wow!" everyone said.

"We can defiantly use this." Teddy told Albus. "Were did you get this?"

"My dad gave it to me before I got my magic taken away."

After that Scorpious, Ethan and Rose demonstrated on how to do the spells they learned.


	19. Chapter 19: Teddy Tells Victorie

Chapter 16: Teddy`s back

Victorie and Bethany walk to their potions class together.

"And did you see Jamie she looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks." Victorie commented

"She's so stupid she's gana kill herself trying to look beautiful. And she's not even gana look beautiful she's gana look like some anorexic alien" Bethany replied. "Oh my gosh! I just remembered Teddy wanted me to give you something." Bethany goes into her purse and hands Victorie a note. "He said it was important that I give this to you."

Victorie opened the note and reads it to herself.

To Victorie,

Meet me in the common room after our classes.

I need to tell you something that I can't talk to you about in class.

-Teddy

Later that day. Teddy waited for in the common room for Victorie to arrive. As Victorie entered she looked pissed.

"What do you want?" Victorie asked him with an annoyed tone. "If your gana say you're sorry don't even bother cause-"

"I want to tell you something important. Rose said she told you I was taken over and you agreed that I was acting weird and you believed it. Well Rose and her friends, they did some kind of spell and now I'm back. I`m back. It's the real me again!"

"…..do think I'm an idoits? This is just a trick!" Victorie starts to head toward the door.

"No I swear I'm me again! Ask me anything that some magic stealer wouldn't know!"

Victorie walked back over to teddy. She sat down next to Teddy. "Fine, what was your favorite TV show as a kid?"

"Amy and checker the super dogs."

"…..how long have we known each other?"

"Eight years."

"How did we meet?"

"We meet when we were kids at the Weasley family picnic your grandfather used to throw every year. Harry and Ginny had to babysit me for the weekend and they took me with them to the party. Then I saw you and I was so nervous to talk to you because I had no friends."

Victorie hugged Teddy and then started to cry.

"I missed you so much!" she told him.

"I missed you too." He told her.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember everything he did. I saw it all but I just couldn't do anything. I can't believe what he did to you and in my body. ….and at the party. "

"It's okay. I'm just glad your back!"

She started making out with him.


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Battle

Chapter 17: The final battle

3 weeks later. It was the night before the battle with the magic stealers. Tomorrow they were gana finally fight and destroy him. Rose has a dream of her grandfather that night.

She was at her house and her grandfather was sitting with her on her bench swing.

"Rose, you have to conquer your fear and fight." Arthur told Rose. "Your friends need you. We all need you."

"I can't grandpa. I don't wana die. I afraid to die, I can't."

"But rose you have the necklace." Arthur told her. "It will protect you from all harm."

"But you said it will only work if you have a great mind and soul."

"You're a brilliant girl and have a great heart."

"So does this mean I can never die?" rose asked excitedly.

"Yes and no. sadly in about 40 years its magic will run dry but till then your untouchable. You can't die."

"Why would you give such a powerful item to me?" rose asked confused.

"Because you are always scared. I don't want you to be scaried. I want you to be happy and live. You're so much like your father when he was a first year. I was gana give this necklace to him his first year but he wasn't so smart so therefore it probably wouldn't have worked on him. Take your necklace and fight I know what happens trust me."

"Okay, Grandpa." Rose hugged Arthur.

"I miss you so much." Rose said starting to cry.

"I miss you too." Arthur told her. "I miss everyone. But I've been getting around to visiting everyone in their dreams. And I see it makes them very happy. I gatta go."

Rose looked up at him and cried even harder.

"I love you." Rose told him.

Arthur kissed her head.

"I love you too." Arthur told Rose.

Then Rose woke up. She looked at the clock it was 8 am. Rose, Teddy and the rest of the kids were supposed to meet in the room of requirement now. Rose gets dressed then runs down to the room of requirement.

Rose runs into the room of requirement and sits down next to Albus. She looks at him weirdly.

"Albus what are you doing here?"

"Rose be quiet I'm trying to explain the plain. Okay?

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Now remember when I was being controlled by the magic stealers I remember hearing them planning to take down McGonagall today, then their gana take down the school. Teddy remembered the magic stealer planning this when he was controlling teddy. We need to convince McGonagall to leave her office, cause of course she's not gana listen to us about the magic stealers coming, anyways the convincing that's where Rose and I comes in. then rose can go to her classes. Then Scorpious-"

Rose raised her hand.

"I wana fight." Rose told Teddy.

"What?" teddy replied?

"I want to fight and not just hear about you guys winning or not. I wana fight."

"Alright then." Teddy said with a smile. "So Scorpious, Albus and Ethan your sneak into the office after us using the invisibility cloak. Then I'm gana say alright and you lift somebody lefts the cloak and we will all wait in McGonagall's office till the magic stealer come so we can attack. Now-"

"Wait Albus is fight since when and how?"

"Albus told me yesterday he's been taking martial arts lessons in the muggle world. It's like class where they teach you cool ways to fight people. He said he's very good."

"Albus you can't-"

"I wana help you guys and I'm gana help."

"Okay now let's get back to the plain. "Teddy told them. "Now while you fight remember every spell I thought you. Including the curses. I will kill him with the killing curse but some else may have to use the curses on him. Are you guys alright with that."

Scorpious, Ethan and Rose nod.

"Let's go then!" Teddy yelled.

Albus and Rose run into McGonagall's office. "Headmaster McGonagall! Some kids are fighting in the Great Hall!" Rose yelled.

"It's horrible!" Teddy added. "There throwing food at each other and using curses on one other."

"Oh my goodness!" McGonagall relied. Then she quickly ran out of her office and down to the great hall.

"Alright." Teddy said softly.

Scorpious pulled the cloak up and allowed Teddy and Rose to get under the cloak. They had to crouch down. Cause obviously teddy was a lot taller than the kids.

Then the Magic stealers walked in and immediately the kids revealed themselves. The two man where both young looking. One was tall white man with long straight brown hair and brown eyes. The other was the one teddy saw in the woods he had long wavy blonde hair and green eyes. He was a white man and was short.

"Where's the headmaster?" the brown haired one growled.

"She's not here. May I take a message?" Ethan replied.

"Tell us where she is! And I wont take away you magic!" The brown haired one yelled.

"No! Confringo!" Ethan yelled pointing his wand at the brown haired magic stealer. But the man ducked so the spell wouldn't hit him.

"Is that the best you go?" the blonde hair magic stealer asked.

The blonde haired magic stealer takes out his wand and points it at Scorpious. "Olaf toaf!" The blonde magic stealer makes his wand go up then down up then down until Scorpious was floating. Then the stealer said another spell "Freg to von snick!" then where ever his wand pointed to Scorpious body went. He made his wand point left quickly Scorpious flew over there then he made his wand go the right Scorpious followed.

"Help someone!" Scorpious yelled.

"Tup nawod Scorpious!" Rose yelled pointing her wand at Scorpious. Scorpios fell to the ground. Teddy ran over to make he was ok.

"Conjunctivitus!" Rose yelled. Pointing her at the blonde haired magic stealer.

Then she did the same to the other magic stealer. Booth of the magic stealers eyes immediately hurt after getting hit. They held their eyes and didn't do anything. Albus ran over to the brown haired magic stealer and kicked him in the gut. Then he run back toward his friends then does a front flip and ends up kicking the magic stealer in the head.

They both fall down. But then get up again.

Albus gets high fives from the group.

Then the magic stealers rise again and they looked pissed.

"What the hell!" Albus yelled. "How are you guys?"

The brown haired man looked the maddest.

"Rolis dav-" the brown haired man yelled.

Rose knew what spell he about to do. He was gana preform an ancient killing curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" Rose yelled pointing her wand at the brown haired man.

The man fell to the floor.

"You bitch!" The blonde man yelled. "You`ll pay for that!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Teddy yelled pointing his wand at the blonde man.

Just than they her footsteps.

"Oh shit! That must be McGonagall." Teddy said. "Everyone under the cloak!" Teddy ordered.

All the kids obeyed. Then they slowly made their way out of the office. They herd McGonagall scream as she saw the dead bodies.


	21. Chapter 21: After the Battle

Chapter 18: After the battle

Later that day Mcgonagall called the four of them in her office. She didn't call Albus in cause Albus wasn't even supposed to be in the school, he snuck in.

"So today two dead man were found in my office. We have a lot of evidence that points to you four killing him."

"What kind of evidence?" rose asked scaried?

"We'll all of you weren't in class all day, Teddy and rose were the last ones in my office. You four are all friend and been skipping around school all year, reading books in the restricted section, need I go on."

"So are you gana send us all to Askbam?" Teddy asked.

"No." McGonagall answered.

The four kids smiled so big.

"Upon finding these dead men in my office I asked Madam Gregory to do a magic autopsy on them. Its turns out they had a lot more magic in them then any wizard. Also they did look like the magic stealers from those stories. Also we checked their wand and the last spell they cast was an ancient spell. So I would like to thank you."

"You're welcome." Scorpious replied.

"I've herd some rumors around school that you four have created a potion to get back former wizard`s magic. Is that true?"

"yes." Rose replied.

"Can you give the recipe to Mrs. Gregory? She has a list of all the wizards from our school who lost their magic and their numbers. We can call them invite them here and get them their magic back."

"Of course we will." Rose answered.

"You may leave now." McGonagall announced

The kids leave the office.

"And she wasn't mad! How cool is that!" Teddy told Victorie late at night in the common room.

"It's very cool I'm so proud of you and rose and Albus and the other two," Victorie said "now we can leave in peace again."

"Yeah right. And thanks to us and McGonagall and Madam Gregory all the students are gana get their magic back."

"It's a happy ending." Victorie smiled.

"I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Well I've been feeling really guilty lately."

"Why? Because of all the people`s magic I stole. I ruined their lives for a whole year. Awhile year they`ll never get back."

"It's not your fault teddy, you couldn't control yourself."

"The one I feel the worst about is Albus. He could have been a great wizard he had the heart, and once he came here he had the brains too. No he never wants to be a wizard again. He could have been great and I ruined it."

"Teddy…"

"I gatta go." Teddy told her. He got up and exited the common room.

He walked right pass Albus who was gana say good bye to them.

"Teddy!" Albus called.

Teddy turns around.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. I heard everything. I want to let you know something. I don't care if you took my magic or if I don't get to be a great wizard. I`m having fun living in the muggle world. And I'm glad I have gotten to experience all of this. Even the name calling from the Nabors it made me see what squibs go through and that there the same us only without magic. And I love the muggle world and I'm glad I could be a part of it. So thanks Teddy. Really thank you."

THE END


End file.
